Brilla conmigo
by Aankaa
Summary: DS es una de las bandas actuales más populares, un grupo de cinco adolescentes. Erza, Juvia y Lucy se maravillan con ellos y desean conoceros, pero... ¿Cómo harán siendo de distintos países? ¿Qué tal... Siendo estrellas también? Pero los chicos aman la música más que nada... ¿Sera que les presten más atención que a su pasión? *NaLu Gruvia Jerza GaLe*
1. Nuestro sueño

¡Hi! Quiero traerles esta historia, la había publicado desde otro perfil antes porque la idea es una combinación entre dos amigas y yo xD Pero al final decidimos publicarla de acá porque iba a ser mucho lío D:

El primer capítulo no es la gran cosa porque tengo que hacer la introducción de como se llega a la historia principal, a partir del segundo habrá mejores cosas :3

FT le pertenece a Hiro Mashima~

* * *

**PV:** (Punto de Vista)  
Narración  
_Habla_  
"Piensa"  
... (Cambios de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Nuestro sueño**

**PV: Lucy**

La música siempre había sido algo importante para mi, pero obviamente no escuchaba todo tipo... ¡No soporto la cumbia o el reggaeton! Sin embargo amo el rap, aunque dada mi imagen nadie lo diría. Estoy en cuarto de secundaria pero gracias a algunas escuelas especiales que equivalen a 4°, 5° y 6°, estudio Administración. Primero de administración para ser exactos.

Estoy junto a mis amigas Erza y Juvia. Nos conocemos desde primero de secundaria. Antes eramos cuatro en total, parecíamos siamesas siempre juntas. Pero Lisanna decidió continuar estudiando otra cosa en un instituto diferente, aún nos mantenemos en contacto. Recuerdo que el año pasado solían llamarnos "Las cuatro fantásticas" o "Las chicas wow" porque eramos las de mejores notas.

Pero este año todo cambiaría, todo. Desde la persona que soy por fuera a la que soy por dentro, mis gustos, amistades, aficiones. Sería una nueva persona sin darme cuenta...

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el inicio de las clases y todavía no me acostumbraba al nuevo lugar. Me sentía como un pez fuera del agua. ¿Por qué me comparo con un pez? En fin, tenia nuevas materias, profesores y compañeros. Como siempre la clase se dividía por grupos o "manadas" como a veces llamaba a cierto sector. Estaban los tranquilos y desinteresados con la mayoría de las cosas, los escandalosos que buscaban llamar la atención, los estudiosos y los que ni siquiera aparecían por el lugar. Creo que pertenezco al grupo de "estudiosos" aunque sólo porque estoy entre ellos, con suerte leo algo antes de una prueba.

A mi lado se sentaba Erza, es la más responsable y estudiosa de las tres aunque creo que últimamente la contagie un poco con mi falta de responsabilidad. Detrás de mi estaba Juvia, siempre me llamaba para hablar cuando el profesor se despistaba un momento. Pero mientras no bajemos las notas todos felices, mis padres me matarían y seguro que los de ellas también.

_-¡Les tengo que mostrar algo!_ -Yukino, una casi amiga que conocimos este año, nos hablo emocionada mientras sacaba tu teléfono móvil. Quisiera llamarla amiga, pero es una palabra que aprendí, no se le da a alguien que apenas conoces.

_-¿Qué es?_ -pregunto Erza sin demasiado interés. Ella y yo nos sentábamos delante de Yukino así que estábamos giradas sobre el asiento. Este recreo era de cinco minutos.

_-¿Conocen el Kpop?_ -nos pregunto buscando en las listas de música que tenia- _escuchen, creo que les va a gustar._

Una canción mezcla de electro-pop y ciertos tonos de rap comenzó a sonar. Me llamo la atención, aunque no identifique el idioma. Cantaba un grupo de chicas, no sabia cuantas.

_-¿De dónde son?_ -le pregunte curiosa.

_-De Corea_ -¿Corea? Nunca había escuchado una canción de allí- _¿Les gusta?_

_-Sip_ -respondimos al unisono- _¿Cómo se llama la canción?_ -quiso saber Erza.

_-Electric shock_ -nos dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

Ese fue mi primer contacto con un nuevo género musical, aunque no imagine que me influyera tanto en el futuro... Pasaron los días y no volví a escuchar algo de "Kpop" continuaba con el rap, lo que me gustaba más. Pero un día chateando con Erza me comento que había buscado más canciones como esa y le gustaron, curiosa también busque poniendo simplemente "Kpop" en Youtube, los resultados fueron inmediatos. Principalmente aparecían conciertos pero también varios Music Video, entre ellos vi el que Yukino nos había enseñado "Electric Shock_Music Video" Y lo mire.

Sin darme cuenta pase al menos dos horas escuchando grupos que iba descubriendo de ese genero, acabe poniendo un Mix y deje la música pasar. Pero una canción llamo mi atención sobre todas las demás, tenia un ritmo pegajoso y que se te queda en la mente con facilidad. "Ring Ding Dong" Así pase la tarde y el día siguiente.

Le mostré a Juvia la canción y el vídeo. Al principio me costo reconocer a los integrantes de la banda porque en cada vídeo que vi de ellos cambiaban el color de cabello y estilo, pero luego de un tiempo me acostumbre y los ubicaba rápidamente. "Dragons Slayer" o "DS" para abreviar, así era su nombre. Pero uno de ellos capto aún más mi atención, busque más atención sobre ellos...

_"Jellal Fernandes - Líder, Vocalista, Bailarín_  
_Leo Loke - Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín_  
_Gray Fullbuster - Vocalista Principal, Bailarín_  
_Gajeel Redfox - Rapero Principal, Bailarín_  
_Natsu Dragneel - Vocalista, Bailarín Principal"_

Iban de los diecisiete a los diecinueve años. Natsu Dragneel... Jamás había tenido un amor platónico y no pensé que fuera a tenerlo pero nunca se puede asegurar nada, porque ese chico acababa de enamorarme. Empece a verlo como la persona más hermosa del mundo, talentoso e ingenuo. ¿Todas las Fans veían así a sus ídolos? Más allá de todo admiraba su baile. Quería imitarlo.

Con el paso de los días me entere que Erza estaba flechada con el líder de la banda, Jellal. Y Juvia con Gray, el vocalista principal. Bien, esto era sorprendente. Estábamos volviéndonos locas. ¿Desde cuando nosotras éramos así? Ni nos interesábamos en los chicos de la escuela y nos fijamos en una banda extranjera... Excelente. Pero... Decidimos algo, llegaríamos a ellos de alguna forma.

Primero ellos, luego otros grupos. Fuimos creando una lista con nuestros favoritos pero ninguno le sacaba el puesto al que habíamos conocido primero y nuestra decisión de conocerlos cada vez era más firme. Así que empezamos con nuestro plan, era difícil pero al menos era algo. Imitaríamos sus canciones y coreografías y las subiríamos a Internet, para volvernos más conocidas. Iniciamos con una de las canciones de DS que parecía fácil, pero no la terminamos al final... Nos aburrió y los tonos no me salían bien a pesar de que el baile si. Todo esto ocurrió en un mes y dentro de eso cada una fijo su meta.

...

_-¡Tengo fecha para nuestro debut!_ -grite un día de repente, sorprendiendo a mis amigas.

_-¿Qué?_ -dijeron ambas.

_-Que ya sé cuando debutaremos_ -respondí radiante.

_-¿Viste el futuro o algo?_ -rió Juvia.

_-En abril hay una reunión. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Eh... ¡FreakOut!_ -salte recordando el nombre- _ya saben donde venden cosas de anime y todo eso. ¡Y hay un concurso de karaoke!_

_-¿En serio?_ -de repente la mirada de ambas se volvió más interesada y brillante. Asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Bueno... Teníamos una nueva meta: triunfar en el FreakOut. Aunque faltaban diez meses... Los pasamos entrenando el baile y practicando nuestra voz. Así llego abril, más rápido de lo que esperábamos.

Estábamos ansiosas mientras todas las personas reían y charlaban entre ellas. Habíamos preparado una canción en coreano ya que se podía cantar en cualquier idioma, para ser precisa preparamos la primer canción del género que conocimos. ¿Sería de la suerte? Eso esperaba. A las cinco comenzó el concurso de karaoke. Había un jurado de tres personas que podía bajarte del escenario si eras muy malo cantando, no solían hacerlo pero a petición del público ya habían bajado a dos personas... Y eran las cinco y media.

Finalmente llego nuestro turno. Estábamos tan nerviosas que nuestras piernas apenas reaccionaban a nuestras peticiones, subimos roboticamente y nos paramos frente a los tres micrófonos muertas de miedo. Si, miedo a fracasar, a que nos bajaran del escenario, a abucheos, a equivocarnos... Todos los temores que había intentado olvidar vinieron a mi con todas sus fuerzas. Y es que en estos meses yo sólo nos había animado a las tres, pero ahora era yo la que caía en manos del pánico. Mire a mis amigas, estaban igual que yo. La gente nos observaba expectantes y curiosos.

Nuestro vestuario consistía en pantalones negros ajustados y un chaleco plateado con una estrella sobre el corazón, mi estrella era turquesa, la de Erza azul y la de Juvia celeste. La música empezó a sonar sin aviso. ¿¡Por qué no avisaban!? Mi boca no reaccionaba... Y aún así las palabras salieron de mi boca. ¿Por qué? Porque vi a mis amigas asustadas.

FlashBack

_-¡Tú vas a ser la líder!_ -afirmo Juvia señalándome de repente.

_-¿Qué?_ -parpadee varias veces sin comprender el significado de esas palabras.

_-Eso, vas a ser la líder del grupo_ -confirmo sonriendo.

_-¿No sería mejor que fuera Erza?_ -la veía mejor en el papel.

_-Erza es inteligente y confiada, pero tiene miedo a pasar vergüenza así que en el escenario va a tener miedo_ -era cierto, la pelirroja no soportaba hacer el ridículo, lo que la volvía la mayoría de las veces la más madura del grupo.

_-Es cierto_ -la voz de la Scarlet se hizo presente- _intentare hacer lo mejor pero... Si me paralizo háganme reaccionar. ¿Si? _-pidió con una sonrisa.

Se esforzaría, sabia que lo haría. Igual que Juvia. Igual que yo. Esto iba más allá de nuestros ídolos, era un sueño que teníamos de hace tiempo y no nos atrevíamos a afrontar... Ser artista, es mi mayor sueño.

Fin del FlashBack

_Electric, electric shock_  
_E-e-e-electric shock_  
_E-e-e-electric shock_

Mi voz era la única que sonaba a través del micrófono, pero estaba bien, podríamos hacerlo pasar como mi solo. De reojo vi como mis dos amigas me observaban. Esta bien, esta bien si tiemblan... Yo lo estoy haciendo también, pero afrontenlo. ¿Es nuestro sueño, no? ¿No dijeron que se iban a esforzar al máximo? No se van a rendir por algunos ojos curiosos. ¿Verdad? "Seré una buena líder, una a la que puedan seguir su ejemplo. Hablare cuando no sepan que decir, cantare cuando se queden sin voz, bailare más notoriamente si un paso no les sale bien para que nadie lo note... Sólo confíen en mi y siganme." Y mi supuesto solo termino, cerré los ojos fuertemente, pero otra voz salió a cantar.

Mire a Juvia que cantaba con su dulce voz frente al micrófono, aún se le notaban los nervios pero controlaba la voz a la perfección, no por nada era la vocalista principal. Sonreí tranquila y mire a Erza, cuando inicio su parte canto mejor que nunca. Al igual que yo cuando me volvió a tocar.

Poco a poco nos fuimos sintiendo más libres en el escenario. Incluso bailamos partes de la coreografía que aprendimos, todas coordinadas, conectadas mentalmente. El público empezó a animarnos y el jurado parecía satisfecho con la presentación. Al ver a todas las personas animándonos, al sentirme tan relajada, pude ser yo misma sin preocupaciones, me olvide de todo lo demás. Todo el entrenamiento que pusimos en mejorar la voz quedo olvidado, cuando acababa agotada luego de tanto bailar. Esto es lo que realmente me gusta... ¿Saben? Incluso me olvide de la razón por la que decidí hacer todo esto. ¿Qué importa? Me siento bien.

La canción acabo más rápido de lo que esperaba y tras los aplausos nos toco bajar del escenario. Reíamos por la paz que sentíamos, las manos aún nos temblaban pero era por la emoción. Logramos cantar todo y en ningún momento la gente nos crítico.

_-¡Pensé que nos iban a bajar nada más subimos!_ -chillo Juvia emocionada y nerviosa todavía.

_-Por suerte no_ -suspire tranquila- _lo hicimos bien._

_-Mejor de lo que esperaba_ -apoyo Erza sonriendo radiante. Estuvo tan bien en el escenario que no diría que tiene pánico escénico.

...

**PV: ¿?**

_-¿Y bien?_ -espero una respuesta a través de la pantalla del ordenador.

_-Me gustan_ -un hombre de unos setenta años se veía al otro lado por la Webcam- _quiero ver si fue suerte de principiante o no. Que participen en algún otro evento._

_-Me asegurare de eso_ -sonrió el hombre de traje finalizando la conversación.

¿Qué otros eventos de ese tipo habrían? Hmm... Tendría que buscar y asegurarme de que esas tres chicas estaban allí. Después de todo el Director de la empresa las quería ver en acción. Y ellas ni se imaginaban de lo que se maquinaba a sus espaldas, literalmente. Se giro y las observo mientras Juvia tropezaba y empujaba a Erza, que caía de cara sobre un charco de lo que esperaban, fuera agua.

...

**PV: Natsu**

Era un tanto molesto tener que ir de aquí para allá siempre. ¿Esta gente no se da cuenta de que también somos humanos? Estoy agotado. Me deje caer en el asiento del automóvil y cerré los ojos, los volví a abrir cuando escuche que la puerta se cerraba.

_-Pareces cansado_ -comento Jellal.

_-Lo estoy_ -respondí resbalando un poco- _hoy fuimos a dos presentaciones en los extremos de la ciudad. ¿¡A quién se le ocurre!? Además de la entrevista que va después de eso y las Fans... Me pisaron, toda al espalda._

_-¿La espalda? _-Gajeel alzo una ceja.

_-Me caí _-dije haciendo un puchero.

_-Pobre flamita_ -rió burlón Gray, mi mejor amigo y a la vez rival.

_-Cállate_ -bufe- _¿Ahora podremos ir a dormir, cierto?_

_-Si, a menos que se les ocurra hacer algo más_ -dijo Loke, ojala no escuchen sus palabras, quiero dormir.

Y me dormí durante todo el camino, cuando desperté me dolía un poco el cuello pero nada de importancia, agradecía el momento para dormir. Me seque el hilo de baba que se me escapo y salí del auto. Llevaba unos días que no podía descansar mucho, agenda ocupada. Al llegar a nuestra casa nuestro manager se fue y nos quedamos solos por fin, ya no más "Sonríe a la cámara" o "Firma autógrafos, tantos como puedas"

_-Tienes cara de muerto_ -dijo Gajeel mordiendo un trozo de metal, no sé de donde saco esa manía.

_-Creo que lo estoy_ -murmure lanzándome al sofá. Mis ojos volvían a cerrarse poco a poco.

_-Con esa cara nunca tendrá novia_ -comento Gray, pero yo no tenia ganas de pelear.

_-Pff... Varias se lo pidieron y nada_ -escuche a Loke- _aún no tiene la madurez._

_-Vamos, sólo tiene diecisiete años_ -me defendió Jellal.

Novias... ¿Para que se necesitan? Sólo me interesa la música, quiero centrarme en mi carrera por más agotadora que sea. Cuando estoy en el escenario me siento feliz, yo mismo, no quisiera bajar nunca. No creo que pueda existir chica que me aleje de la música, me casaría con mi piano si pudiera. ¿Se podrá? Hmm... Me volví a dormir. Y tuve un extraño sueño donde yo me casaba con nuestro último CD, fue hermoso.

...

**PV: Juvia**

Hace un mes de nuestra presentación pública por primera vez. Y dentro de dos semanas habría otro evento parecido cerca, obviamente asistiríamos. Ahora estábamos más animadas y seguramente nos sentiríamos más seguras la próxima vez que subiéramos al escenario. Erza dijo que no dejo de sentirse insegura, pero en verdad se esforzó y apenas se noto su nerviosismo. Me alegra haber elegido a Lucy como líder... Nos saco de aquel apuro, me pregunto que habría pasado si no tomaba la iniciativa y cantaba primero. ¡A la próxima vez no pasara! Ya no voy a dudar. Voy a llegar a ser una gran cantante y al menor mejorare un poco mi baile, sólo me salen los movimientos de diva como los llamo yo.

La forma en que nos inscribimos a la siguiente presentación fue un poco extraña... Porque aunque ya teníamos pensado participar, nos llamaron para saber si asistiríamos. Me emocione mucho pensando que habíamos causado tanto impacto que ya nos llamaban para cantar, Erza pensaba que había algo sospechoso y Lucy no comento nada. Bah, no importa mientras nos dejen brillar.

Siento que cada vez estamos más cerca de nuestro sueño y quiero dar todo de mi para alcanzarlo. Hace poco hicimos un juego. Estábamos paradas Erza y yo al final de unas escaleras y arriba esta Lucy, nos haría preguntas y luego de escuchar nuestra respuesta nos diría si avanzábamos o no. Me gusto, se trataba de llegar a la cima teniendo las cosas claras y siendo sinceras siempre, llegar al último escalón significaba un "Estas lista" para luchar por lo que quieres.

Ahora mismo estaba cantando, practicando la siguiente canción que presentaríamos. Por ahora eran canciones ya hechas por otros grupos, pero quería que un día fueran las que nosotras compusiéramos. Estoy segura de que lo haremos bien y no nos arrepentiremos. ¡Cada vez que escucho música nos imagino! En un gran escenario, con miles de personas que nos admiren, siendo la mejor cantante y que los DS estén ahí para vernos. ¿No sería fantástico? Deje de cantar a causa de la repentina sonrisa en mi rostro. Imaginando a Gray animándome.

...

**PV: ¿?**

Por fin pasaron los días. El Director me llamo cada tarde para saber cuando harían la siguiente presentación aquellas chicas. ¿Qué le había llamado tanto la atención de ellas? Tenia talento pero tampoco para tanto... Aunque su jefe solía tener un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de "Futuras promesas" Quizás vio algo en ellas que los demás no.

La sección de karaoke estaba a punto de comenzar, así que llame al Director e hice que se conectara. Bueno, en realidad me dijo "¡Yo ya estoy conectado! ¿A que esperas? Vamos, vamos, vamos" a veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño. Los grupos fueron pasando pero no se aparecían las chicas. ¿Por qué?

...

**PV: Erza**

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¿Cómo pudo ser que se rompiera mi blusa justo ahora? ¡Rayos! No encontrábamos forma de arreglarla, nadie tenia hilo o aguja, no había traído más ropa y no podía salir de esa forma al escenario. Se notaba que el vestuario no era así.

_-Podría cubrir el agujero con mi mano_ -propuse buscando alguna solución.

_-¿Y pasar la canción entera así?_ -alzo las cejas Juvia- _no sé que queda peor._

_-Propón algo tú entonces_ -bufe.

_-Rompe tu blusa también_ -interrumpió de repente Lucy.

_-¿Qué?_ -Juvia la miro como si estuviera loca. En realidad esta ropa la habíamos comprado en conjunto especialmente para hoy.

_-No hay que ir tan lejos, Lu..._ -vi como ella misma se acercaba al tornillo que sobresalía de la puerta y rompía su blusa- _¡Lucy!_

_-Si todas lo hacemos va a parecer que así es el vestuario_ -hizo varios agujeros por la blusa, estrategicamente para que fueran pequeños y no se notara su ropa interior o algo.

Juvia sonrió levemente y la imito creando varias roturas en su ropa. Verla haciendo eso era hasta aterrador, alguien había suplantado a mi amiga, las blusas eran importantes para ella. Al final negué con la cabeza e hice más roturas en mi ropa para quedar acorde a ellas.

_-Perfecto_ -exclamo Juvia observando como quedamos- _y nos da un aspecto más rebelde._

_-Lo siento_ -suspire.

_-No te preocupes, hasta nos queda bien_ -sonrió ampliamente. Agradecía que le gustara tanto cantar, si se le hubiese roto la blusa por otra razón mataría a alguien.

_-Les toca_ -nos informo una de las organizadoras del concurso.

Salimos del baño y caminamos seguras hacia el escenario. Sujetamos los micrófonos y entre la multitud vi algunas caras conocidas del FreakOut. Que curioso, seguramente también nos habían reconocido. Eso me hizo pensar en la cantidad de gente que va a ir conociéndonos a medida que crezcamos.

Volví a estar nerviosa, pero no era nada en comparación a los nervios de la vez pasada. Si esto era lo que quería tendría que hacerlo lo mejor posible. Cantamos la canción de forma perfecta, cada una a su tiempo y tono. Tal vez fuera exagerado pero siento como mejoramos desde hace poco más de un mes. Sonreí cuando terminamos de cantar ante ese pensamiento, mire a mis amigas y vi que también sonreían.

...

**PV: ¿?**

_-¿Y bien?_ -pregunte a la persona del otro lado de la Webcam.

_-Una vez más... Que participen en otro evento y lo decidiré_ -me dijo con una sonrisa y apago la cámara.

Suspire y mire a las chicas. ¿Por qué es que tenían las blusas rotas? Las había visto antes y estaban bien, incluso le envié una foto al Director para que viera que estaban allí. En fin... No importaba. Una presentación más y listo, mi trabajo terminaría.

...

Pasaron dos meses más y por fin llego el último evento, el que decidiría todo. ¿Todo que? Bueno mientras ya pudiera descansar no habría problema. Porque no se trataba sólo de conseguir que cantaran cada un par de meses, claro que no. Las vigilaba, me aseguraba de escuchar que sus voces estuvieran bien y que pudieran bailar. No entendía porque todo eso, pero si el Director lo quería así... De vez en cuando le enviaba una foto de las chicas para que viera que estaban bien.

Durante la última presentación las note más seguras y no sé que fue lo que hizo que el Director se decidiera, pero simplemente me dijo.

_-Tráelas a Corea._

_-Bien._

Como si fuera taan sencillo. ¿Y sus padres? Espero que sean del tipo que comprenden las cosas. Guarde el ordenador portátil y camine hacia el trío, se detuvieron al verme, seguramente se dieron cuenta de que no era como los demás del lugar que simplemente querían charlar o tomarse una foto.

**PV: Lucy**

Cuando aquel hombre se nos topo en el camino no estaba segura si era un presentimiento bueno o malo, pero sabia que iba a cambiar en algo. Juvia y Erza lo observaron de arriba a abajo y la primera en hablar fue la peliazul.

_-¿Sucede algo?_ -pregunto queriendo saber que quería sin sonar grosera.

_-Quiero hablar con ustedes, vengan_ -empezó a caminar sin mirarnos. ¿Qué le hacia sentir tan seguro de que iríamos? Es más. ¿Por qué estaba yendo? Quizás sea por mi maldita curiosidad incontrolable.

Llegamos a una sala vacía y nos hizo sentar en tres sillas mientras el estaba frente a nosotras. Me sentí en un interrogatorio y eso fue lo que dio inicio.

_-¿Les gusta cantar?_ -pregunto. ¿Acaso no se notaba?

_-Claro_ -dijo sin pensarlo Juvia.

_-¿Y bailar?_

_-También_ -dijo esta vez Erza.

_-¿Ser estrellas?_ -ambas quedaron en silencio, también yo. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir?

_-Si_ -se escapo por mis labios, en ese momento no supe lo que esa simple palabra significaba para nosotras.

_-¿Quieren ir a Corea... Y serlo?_ -casi me caigo de espaldas con silla y todo, no, esperen, si me caí de espaldas con silla incluida.

_-¡Lucy!_ -chillaron mis dos amigas, igual de atónitas.

¿Ir a Corea? ¿Y ser estrellas? Esta bien, es mi sueño, pero jamás pensé que viniera a mi sin tener que salir a buscarlo yo misma. ¿Se trataría de una broma? No tenia pinta de serlo pero... Me senté en el piso y mire al hombre seriamente.

_-¿Es broma?_ -pregunte directamente, todas esperamos su respuesta.

_-No, el Director quiere que las lleve_ -¿El Director? Cada vez entendía menos.

Tuvo que estar una hora hablándonos para que creyéramos que era verdad y cuando por fin aceptamos que era real y no un sueño, tras varios pellizcos e incluso patadas, recordamos que nuestros padres no nos dejarían ir tan fácil.

_-¿Qué haremos?_ -suspiro Erza preocupada.

_-Los convenceremos, hay que hacerlo_ -dije decidida, aunque no sabia como lo lograría.

...

**PV: Juvia**

Pasaron dos semanas para que pudiera tener la aprobación de mis padres. Cada vez que les decía que quería ser artista ellos me decían que lo lograría y me apoyaban en todo, pero ahora que les pedía ir a cumplir mi sueño se negaban... Esta bien, siempre creímos que me iría cuando fuera mayor al menos pero no se puede dejar ir una oportunidad así. Los padres de Lucy resultaron ser los más comprensibles, seguramente porque ya habían viajado y a su madre le encantaba cantar, su padre fue más difícil pero lo consiguió. Erza seguía sin resultados y yo hoy por fin lo logre.

_-¡Me dejaron!_ -grite a los cuatro vientos en la plaza- _¡Me voy a Corea, me voy a Corea!_ -cantaba alegre, más feliz que nunca.

_-Ruidosa_ -escuche que me regañaba Erza. Me gire y corrí hacia ella para abrazarla.

_-Wow... Ya sé quienes se ocuparan del Fanservice_ -escuche a Lucy, haciendo que enseguida me despegara de mi amiga.

_-¡Lucy!_ -ella tan sólo se rió.

_-Broma, broma._

_-¡Mis padres me dejaron!_ -dije enseguida.

_-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!_ -y ahora la rubia era la que nos abrazaba a las dos- _¿Erza?_

_-Aún nada... No entiendo porque no me dejan_ -suspiro.

_-Ya lo harán_ -estaba segura de ello, sabia que esto iría bien.

...

**PV: Erza**

Nada... Ya van tres semanas y sigue siendo un no. ¿Sera que aquí acaba el sueño? ¿Esto es lo máximo que pude llegar? Estaba sentada en la mesa con mis padres y mi hermana Milliana.

_-Es lo que quiero, mi mayor sueño. ¿Por qué no me dejan?_ -volví a empezar con la discusión aunque me la sabia de memoria a estas alturas.

_-No vas a irte del país hasta que tengas al menos dieciocho_ -dijo mi padre.

_-¡Pero no voy a volver a tener una oportunidad así!_ -chille. ¿No lo entendían?- _pueden llamarme cada cinco minutos, hacer que chatee con ustedes cada día, incluso venir conmigo._

_-¿Y nuestro trabajo? ¿La escuela de tu hermana? ¿Tu escuela?_ -devolvió mi madre.

_-Podemos seguir estudiando allá y podrían tener mejores trabajos incluso_ -no iba a dejarme ganar con eso sólo- _¿No les molestaría... Verme arrepentida toda mi vida por no poder ir?_

_-..._ -quedaron en silencio. ¡Bingo! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes?

_-Siempre me dijeron que luchara por mis sueños, que hiciera lo que me gustaba, que podía conseguir cualquier cosa. ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde quedo eso? ¿Y su apoyo?_ -no me miraban a mi ni entre ellos, tenían la mirada en su plato. Milliana sólo observaba atentamente.

_-Eres pequeña, no sabes que quieres..._ -negó mi madre.

_-¡Claro que lo sé! Desde pequeña me gusta todo esto y ahora estoy cada vez más decidida a conseguirlo. Ya no soy una niña pequeña, tengo claro que quiero._

_-Yo creo que Er-chan debe ir_ -intervino mi hermana sorprendiéndonos a los tres.

_-¿Por qué?_ -pregunto mi padre.

_-Nunca la vi tan confiada y decidida a algo, cuando quiso inscribirse a teatro y no la dejaron por sus estudios no insistió y lo acepto enseguida. Con esto lleva tres semanas y sigue insistiendo tanto como el primer día_ -explico- _creo que va a seguir así hasta poder ir._

_-Milliana..._ -usualmente no estaba de mi parte cuando discutía con mis padres, no intervenía, pero esta vez me apoyo y eso fue realmente importante para mi.

_-Supongo que es verdad..._ -suspiraron mis padres- _esta bien._

_-¿Esta bien?_ -arquee una ceja.

_-Puedes ir_ -aclaro mi padre.

No controle la emoción y salte de un lado a otro, rompiendo un jarrón en el proceso, pero los demás sólo reían. "Gracias... Les aseguro de que no se van a arrepentir."

...

**PV: Makarov**

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del gran edificio, todo estaba tan tranquilo sin los ruidosos de los DS... Aproveche que eran tan populares y los llene con trabajo para tener paz por unos días, ninguno de ellos se quejo pero creo que ya merecen un descanso, si vuelven a ponerse revoltosos les vuelvo a llenar la agenda. Me pare en el pasillo con barandas desde donde se podía observar la entrada y sonreí.

_-Director. ¿Sucede algo?_ -la voz angelical de Mirajane me hizo reaccionar.

_-Nada, sólo creo que buenas cosas están por suceder_ -respondí sinceramente- _¿Crees que estas lista para tu debut?_

Llevaba dos años de entrenamiento en la agencia y siempre sobresalió, pero no había encontrado a compañeros que estuvieran a su altura como para poder ponerla en un grupo, tampoco quería que debutara como solista ya que ella se lo pidió.

_-¿Eh? Por supuesto pero..._

_-Perfecto, perfecto._

Volví a mirar a la entrada. ¿Cuanto tardaría el viaje? No debían tardar más de una o dos horas en llegar, habían partido hacia unas cuatro... Emocionado me pare sobre la barandilla más baja y reí pero... Resbale y caí hacia atrás. ¿A quién le importa? Estoy a punto de ganar tres diamantes.

...

**PV: Gray**

Ya resultaba aburrido, llevábamos tres años igual. En realidad, más que aburrido era rutinario. ¿Viajes a Japón? ¿Londres? ¿Estados Unidos? Todo eso ya era viejo. ¿Entrevistas? ¿Sesión de fotos? ¿Conciertos? Básicamente era lo mismo con distintas canciones, estilos, apariencia... Necesitaba algo, no sabia que, pero algo que me hiciera salir de la típica rutina. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Si iba a unas vacaciones? No podía ahora que nuestra agenda estaba llena... Hmm... Supongo que sólo me quedan las peleas con flamita, por ahora es suficiente. ¡Pero que algo cambie pronto o me voy a volver loco!

...

**PV: Juvia**

Tardamos un poco más de lo que esperábamos en llegar a Corea. El vuelo se retraso, pero da igual. Era la primera vez que viajaba en avión y resulto ser genial. Aún no lograba creer que todo esto estuviera pasando. Caminando por las calles de Corea, saludábamos a todas las personas que veíamos desde el auto. ¡Y también nos saludaban! En nuestro país de origen con suerte te saludan los turistas.

Llegamos a un gran edificio que a simple vista, ya se notaba que era importante. Una gran empresa. Incluso las puertas eran increíbles. O tal vez yo las veía así por lo que representaban para nosotras... La puerta a nuestro futuro, a nuestra meta. Me adelante para entrar primero, pero al abrir las puertas e ingresar choque con alguien y ambos caímos al piso. Genial, la primera vez que estoy en este lugar y ya choco con alguien. Y... Y... ¡Me duelen las nalgas! Si caí para atrás.

Levante la vista para ver con quien había chocado y vi a un chico en la misma posición que yo, frente a mi. Levanto la vista hacia mi y mi boca se abrió de par en par. Gray Fullbuster se encontraba frente a mi... Nuestro primer encuentro y el que daría paso a muchos más. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al ver su sonrisa.

* * *

OwO ¿Les gusto? ¿O directamente es un asco?

Hmm... Quería que terminara al menos cuando se los encuentran, aunque fue sólo Juvia por ahora es suficiente e.e En el siguiente cap ya se conocerán todos y empezara el lío amoroso =D

Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios y críticas o.ó Pero no tomates por la cabeza LOL

Respecto a las canciones... Si existen y si son de grupos de Kpop para quienes no lo saben:  
-Electric shock pertenece a: f(x)  
-Ring Ding Dong pertenece a: SHINee

Ojala les gustara, dejen su comentario al respecto ^^/  
¡Nos vemos!


	2. Idiomas ¡Comunicación!

¡Muuuchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les guste la historia :3

FT le pertenece a Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración  
_Habla_  
( ) Aclaraciones, etc  
... (Cambios de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Idiomas... ¡Comunicación!**

**PV: Jellal**

¿En dónde se había metido Gray? Teníamos que ir a hablar con el Presidente Makarov. Necesitábamos un descanso o Natsu acabaría loco, anoche babeaba mientras declaraba su amor a un piano. ¡Un piano! Y ahora habíamos perdido a Gray... Gajeel se había ido a ver entrenamientos de otros grupos para ver si teníamos competencia, aunque todos sabíamos que no. Con el paso del tiempo, acabamos dándonos cuenta de que pocos podrían hacernos frente en una competencia en lo relacionado a la música.

En fin... Mientras bajaba las escaleras logre ver a una chica sentada en el piso y frente a ella a mi amigo. ¡Con que ahí estaba! Baje rápidamente y me quede a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. ¿Es que no pensaban levantarse? Me fije en la chica y a simple vista se notaba que era extranjera. ¿Qué haría aquí?

_-¿Gwaenchanh-a? (¿Estás bien?)_ -pregunto el vocalista principal de los DS.

_-¿Qué?_ -no entendí lo que dijo la muchacha, pero ambos notamos que no hablaba el idioma y nosotros tampoco el de ella...

_-¡Juvia! ¿Qué paso?_ -al parecer había venido con amigas y una de ellas llego preocupada por la peliazul. Era alta y pelirroja- _¿Te hicieron algo?_

No sé que dijo, pero levanto la vista hacia Gray y a mi como si estuviera lista para golpearnos. Trague saliva. Tras eso pareció reparar en algo y su expresión cambio. Detrás de ella ingreso una tercer visitante sonriendo, cosa que cambio a una expresión de confusión por toda la escena.

_-¿Huh? ¿Qué hacen?_ -paso la vista de sus amigas a nosotros y se quedo callada.

Me gustaría entender que es lo que dicen o sus reacciones... Me siento perdido. Parecía como si quisieran decir algo pero las palabras no les salieran, creo que de todas formas hubiese sido lo mismo porque dudo que entendiéramos algo a menos que hablaran en nuestro idioma o ingles.

_-¡Llegaron!_ -Makarov apareció de la nada y se lanzo a abrazar una por una a las chicas. ¿Las esperaba? Se notaba emocionado- _¿Cómo fue su viaje?_

_-Perfectamente_ -respondió otro hombre de traje, Capricorn- _comencé a enseñarles lo básico del idioma para que pudieran comunicarse, pero... Creo que tendré que trabajar más en eso._

_-Esta bien, esta bien_ -el Presidente se veía como un niño pequeño emocionado por un juguete nuevo. Creo que ya me hago idea de lo que esta sucediendo aquí- _es normal, ya aprenderán mejor el idioma. Por ahora quiero que seas su traductor._

_-Como ordene_ -respondió haciendo una leve reverencia.

_-No seas tan formal_ -el anciano le salto a los hombros riendo- _vamos, tenemos que hablar con los diaman... ¡Chicas!_

Y ellas... No sé si continuaban con esa cara porque no entendían ni "pio" de lo que estaban escuchando o por algo más, pero seguían mirándonos de forma curiosa. Quizás fueran Fans... ¿Sería por eso? Pero que raras, la mayoría hubiese saltado y se hubiera emocionado, pediría fotos o autógrafos, seguramente ambas cosas. Sin embargo resultaba mejor de esta forma, porque si venían por lo que yo pensaba íbamos a verlas seguido por aquí.

Cuando empezaron a caminar, la pelirroja tropezó y casi cae de no ser porque se sujeto a la peliazul. Capricorn y Makarov se las llevaron a la oficina del Presidente y Gray y yo los miramos irse. No aguante una pequeña risita al mirar a mi amigo.

_-¿Qué?_ -quiso saber reaccionando de repente.

_-Tu cara_ -dije- _estas planeando algo._

_-Puede ser_ -sonrió tranquilamente. Ay... Creo que las cosas se pondrían divertidas a partir de ahora.

**PV: Erza**

Listo, ya había metido la pata. Genial Erza, genial. ¿Qué habrá pensado Jellal? Que parecía tonta seguramente, en realidad no lo culpaba me había comportado así. ¡Ni siquiera recordé como se decía "Hola"! Horas practicando las palabras más simples y no me salió decir lo más básico del mundo. Suspire y continué caminando.

_-¿Qué pasa, Erza?_ -Lucy me miro alzando una ceja- _estas haciendo caras raras._

_-¿Ah?_ -ups, me metí tanto en mi mundo que olvide que estaba acompañada- _nada, nada. Sólo pensaba en que debí parecer boba._

_-No te quejes, al menos no chocaste con él y se cayeron al piso_ -intervino Juvia en un tono y expresión que hizo que las otras dos no hicieran más que reírse- _hmph._

Caminamos hasta la oficina y cuando ingresamos me sorprendió la cantidad de premios que habían en una vidriera, no estaba segura si eran del Presidente actual o en suma con los anteriores, pero aún así era increíble. Mire al anciano de baja estatura y no lograba encajarlo en el papel de un gran artista, quizás fueran de otra cosa. ¿No?

_-Muy bien, tendremos que hablar de su contrato. ¿Cierto?_ -creo que todas abrimos la boca de par en par al escuchar a Makarov hablando nuestro idioma- _vaya, no deberían estar tan sorprendidas_ -rió ruidosamente- _sé varios idiomas, tengo que comunicarme con empresas en el exterior_ -nos guiño un ojo y revolvió entre varios papeles- _ah, siéntense por favor._

Nos ubicamos en tres sillas frente a su escritorio mientras Capricorn se quedaba de pie al lado del anciano, se notaba que era alguien formal y serio con educación, mejor no bromear mucho con él además iba a estar con nosotras un tiempo por lo que veía.

_-Las estoy observando desde abril, en los tres eventos en los que participaron_ -bien, eso fue una sorpresa- _note varios detalles en ustedes que me llamaron la atención. Primero que tenían un orden, cada una explotaba en lo que era mejor y supieron usarlo a su favor... Los tonos altos para Juvia, los suaves para Erza y partes con tonos de rap para Lucy. Quiere decir que saben que se les da bien e intentan mejorar eso, además de que se complementan entre si_ -hizo una pausa y nos observo a todas, ciertamente tenia razón... Nos enfocamos en mejorar nuestro punto fuerte y con ello cubrir lo que no se nos daba- _también vi que en el segundo evento tuvieron un percance..._ -me observo fijamente sonriendo- _pero pudieron solucionarlo para que no destacara demasiado, solucionaron el problema rápido_ -¿Cómo se dio cuenta de la blusa? Mire a Capricorn pensando en si tendría algo que ver- _y finalmente en el último evento estuvo lo que más me lanzo a traerlas. Mejoraron increíblemente desde la primer presentación, no sé si es talento natural o aprenden rápido pero de cualquier forma me agrada. Se les ve con más seguridad en el escenario y eso es importante._

_-Gracias_ -respondió Juvia encantada con que hubiera prestado tanta atención. Makarov le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y continuo.

_-Por lo que vi les costo un poco convencer a sus padres..._ -hice una mueca recordando esa parte- _pero aquí están. Tienen interés, dedicación, talento y carisma. Pero lo que necesito saber ahora es si están dispuestas a hacer sacrificios por esto._

_-¿A qué se refiere?_ -quise saber inmediatamente, aunque ya me hacia una idea.

_-No sé que clase de entrenamiento tuvieron hasta ahora, pero les aseguro que el que vendrá será más duro aún_ -tomo una expresión más seria al hablar- _tendrán menos tiempo libre, acabaran agotadas para mejorar. Una vez debuten tendrán que ir a entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, firmas de autógrafos, grabaciones... No sera fácil y menos el comienzo. Luego se adaptaran claro, pero quiero que lo tengan claro porque no voy a trabajar con flojas_ -nos quedamos calladas un momento pensando en lo que había dicho.

_-Bueno... Ya estamos aquí y es lo que queremos_ -dijo Lucy rompiendo el silencio que se había formado- _esta claro que para lograr las cosas que queremos hay que sacrificar otras. Nos esforzamos mucho para llegar aquí y al menos yo, no voy a dar marcha atrás ahora. Acepto todo lo que conlleva esto._

_-..._ -Juvia y yo la miramos con una sonrisa y luego hablamos al unisono- _es verdad, también acepto._

_-¡Perfecto entonces!_ -el anciano no podía contener la emoción, se reflejaba en su expresión- tengo el permiso de sus padres para que el contrato se realice, estaba con los papeles que firmaron para que pudieran viajar. Así que sólo necesito sus firmas, claro pueden leer todo antes de hacer nada.

Nos dio un papel a cada una y nos dijo que lo leyéramos y mañana a las tres de la tarde estuviéramos en su oficina para firmar o aclarar lo que necesitáramos. Mientras teníamos el día libre y podíamos recorrer la ciudad o empresa, descansar, practicar o continuar mejorando el idioma, lo que quisiéramos. Al final acabamos separándonos.

**PV: Lucy**

Esto es increíble, jamás imagine que la empresa fuera así. Fairy Tail... Nos estaba dando una gran oportunidad, lo sentía hasta como algo mágico, no sé si existen las hadas pero creo que a partir de ahora creo en ellas.

Me quede recorriendo el gran edificio mirando un poco en cada sala que me encontraba. Había un piso en el que sólo había salas de baile, una de las paredes con diseño de nubes, otra blanca y las otras dos cubiertas por un espejo en cada una. Me di cuenta de que cada sala tenia un cartel dentro, en la pared blanca con algo escrito, también había fotos de personas, la mayoría desconocida para mi, a otros los había visto en bandas. Finalmente llegue a una sala que me hizo entender de que eran los carteles, nombres de grupos. No sabia escribir mucho en coreano pero había aprendido algunos nombres y el de mi banda favorita. Junto al gran cartel que decía "드래곤 슬레이어" (Dragons Slayer) había una foto de cada integrante del grupo.

Entre a la silenciosa habitación y camine hasta las fotos, formaban un pentágono imaginario. El punto superior era adornado por una foto de Jellal. Un poco más abajo y a la izquierda estaba Loke, a la misma distancia pero al otro lado estaba Gajeel. Y más abajo y un poco más unidos que los dos anteriores, estaban Gray y Natsu. En el centro de las fotos estaba el cartel con el nombre del grupo. Recordé el encuentro con el líder y el vocalista principal, estoy segura de que Juvia y Erza no sabían donde esconderse en ese momento. Reí levemente reviviendo la situación, realmente yo también quede mal... No pasara cuando conozca a Natsu, al menos recordare como saludar en su idioma.

Me aleje de las fotos y me gire para seguir recorriendo las demás salas, pero... Vi un equipo de audio. ¿Qué podría pasar? No había nadie, podría poner música y bailar un rato. Me acerque y revise si había un CD. ¡Bingo! Y era de ellos, así que mejor para mi porque tenia algunas coreografías con sus canciones. Cerré la puerta, puse la música y me deje llevar.

**PV: Juvia**

Ay... Ya no sabia que más mirar, estaba aburrida. Ojala no nos hubiéramos separado todas, ni siquiera estaba Capricorn para poder hablar con él, le habíamos dicho que descansara un poco porque si teníamos que consultar algo lo haríamos con el Presidente. También era una persona y necesitaba descansar, aunque fuera un poco raro.

Acabe metiéndome en un pasillo realmente silencioso, hasta daba un poco de miedo de no ser por la luz que había. Espero que nunca me hagan venir aquí de noche, traería tacos por si necesitaba defenderme, un arma letal. Abrí una puerta por curiosidad, si había gente más de mirarme extraño no harían. Para mi suerte la sala estaba vacía e ingrese al paraíso... O al menos mi paraíso. Se trataba de una sala de grabación de voz. Nunca antes había estado en una, siempre usábamos los micrófonos que podíamos comprar con lo que ahorrábamos, parecían de juguete en comparación a estos.

Mire por toda la sala con temor a que alguien pudiese estar escondido listo para asustarme, cuando comprobé que no había nadie me pare detrás de un micrófono y aclare mi garganta. Cante algo sencillo, para calentar la voz. Pero me dio curiosidad por saber como sonaría así que me puse los auriculares y probé, todo apagado. ¿Qué más da? Continué cantando, no necesito que este encendido para dejarme llevar por la música, sonaba dentro de mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y canté como siempre. Lucy a veces se reía de las caras que hacia cuando cantaba, quizás era porque me emocionaba. No preste atención a eso, ya no prestaba atención a nada.

**PV: Erza**

Bien, es un buen contrato... ¿Qué digo "buen"? ¡Es impresionante! No pensé que fuera así. Gracias a Dios estudie administración al menos tenia alguna idea de lo que necesitaba saber básicamente. Y digo básicamente porque apenas finalice el primer año... Ahora no importaba. Pero con eso me vino a la mente. ¿Nos harán continuar los estudios aquí? Eso si va a ser raro si resulta de esa forma.

Salí del edificio y me senté en un banco vacío que había en el patio trasero. Suspire y mire al cielo, era un día radiante como pocos. Era extraño, no podía dejar de pensar que hacia veinticuatro horas estaba en mi casa, otro país, otro continente. Volví a sentir tanta emoción como cuando Capricorn nos ofreció venir aquí. Deje el contrato a un lado, me puse los auriculares y me recosté hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el sol en mi cara. Ay... Es tan relajante.

**PV: Gray**

Hace más o menos una hora que estoy caminando sin parar, ni siquiera sé a donde voy o si busco algo. Simplemente siento que necesito hacer o ver algo, no tengo idea de que. A veces me dan estos "ataques" hasta que me entretengo con algo. Lo más curioso de todo es que en mi mente estaba el rostro de la chica peliazul con la que había chocado. Jellal dijo que probablemente el Presidente las había traído para ofrecerles un contrato, sino no se le ocurría otra razón a menos que las quisiera de aprendices.

Sin duda me había parecido alguien curiosa... La forma en que se sonrojo cuando me vio fue adorable e inocente. Me pregunto si fue en el momento o realmente es así. Yo buscaba un cambio y el cambio apareció frente a mi, creo que hasta puedo decir que literalmente vino del cielo, supongo que viajo en avión. Sonreí ansioso por ver que sucedería, desearía saber su nombre pero si se lo pregunto no me entendería. ¿Sabría ingles? Hmm...

De repente un sonido llamo mi atención. Venia del pasillo por el que estaba caminando, siempre venía aquí cuando tengo que pensar o estar solo, usualmente no hay mucha gente aquí porque las salas sólo se usan para grabaciones y no practicas. Avance hasta llegar a la habitación de la que salía el sonido y abrí la puerta lentamente para que no hiciera ruido. Una voz femenina... Suave pero potente, llegaba a notas altas y bajas por igual. Me quede tan embobado con su voz que no había notado que cantaba en otro idioma. Me acerque para ver quien era y se me abrió la boca al ver que se trataba de la peliazul.

Estaba concentrada cantando, ni siquiera noto que yo la estaba observando. Me hizo algo de gracia ver que hacia las mismas caras que yo al cantar, en nuestros vídeos siempre destacaba por la pasión que le ponía a mis solos. Me di cuenta de que tenia los auriculares puestos a pesar de que el equipo no estaba encendido, supuse que querría escucharse a si misma así que en silencio me acerque y encendí todo. Ella continuo con unas frases más hasta que reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Cuando me miro, quise sacarle una foto para registrar esa expresión tan graciosa que puso, además su rostro se había vuelto tan rojo como un tomate. Quiso salir del lugar y acabo por tirar el micrófono y enredándose con los auriculares. Si, esto sería divertido. Bienvenida, azulita.

**PV: Natsu**

Tch... Era aburrido, muy aburrido, no tener alguien con quien bromear. ¿Dónde estaba el cerebro congelado cuando lo necesitaba? Al menos estaba con más energías que ayer. ¡El viejo al fin nos había dado un día libre! Y en vista de que nadie iba a entretenerme, tendría que hacerlo yo mismo. Música y espacio es todo lo que necesitaba, bailar era lo que más amaba y mi gran pasión. Y pensar que comencé a bailar por recomendación del médico a mis padres... Era tan inquieto que sugirió que gastara las energías con alguna actividad, entonces me inscribieron en clases de Hip Hop y descubrí lo que quería hacer en la vida. ¡Gracias doctor!

Iba relajado y listo para entrenar cuando escuche música que venia de nuestra sala. ¿Alguno estaba ensayando? Que raro, todos me habían dicho que no irían. Pero mejor para mi. ¿No? Tendría con quien hablar. Pero... ¿Qué tal un susto? Tenia un silbato que usaba para fastidiar a Gajeel, ojala fuera él. Abrí la puerta en completo silencio y con una sonrisa en la cara, al fin un poco de diversión. Así como abrí la puerta la cerré, para que nadie más en el piso escuchara todo el ruido y pudiera reírme tranquilo. Pero cuando vi quien bailaba, quede confundido y anonado. Una chica rubia, me daba la espalda mientras bailaba metida en su mundo. ¿Pero por qué bailaba opuesta al espejo? Siguió en lo suyo sin notar que alguien la observaba. No sabia quien era o porque estaba ensayando en una sala que no era la suya, usualmente hubiera gritado para llamar su atención pero había algo en ella que me llamo la atención. Su forma de bailar era tan llamativa, sus pasos bien marcados que variaban entre fuertes y suaves.

Dio un giro y entonces me vio, concentrado mirándola. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y nada más acabo el giro se volteo a mirarme, lastima que en eso tropezó sobre si misma y acabo agachada. Era linda, más que la mayoría que he conocido. Pero tenia algo distinto... ¿Qué era? No lograba identificarlo. Hmm... ¿Su peinado?

_-Annyeong (Hola)_ -le dije esperando su respuesta.

_-A-annyeong_ -respondió tímidamente. ¿Qué era...?

_-¿Yeogi mwohaneungeoya? (¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?)_ -quise saber. La vi ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

_-¿Eh?_

-_¿Yeogi mwohaneungeoya?_ -repetí nuevamente lo que había dicho. La mire más cuidadosamente y entonces me di cuenta que era lo que tenia de extraño... ¡Era rubia natural!

Saco un teléfono y se puso a escribir algo. Admito que no soy Sr. Educación, pero al menos respondo cuando me preguntan algo. Bufe y se acerco a mi mostrando la pantalla. "No hablo tu idioma" Decía en el Traductor de Google. La mire y me golpee a mi mismo la frente por no haber notado lo más obvio, era extranjera. También saque mi teléfono e imite su acción.

"¿Sólo hablas español?"

"Y algo de inglés..."

Esta bien, esta es la situación más curiosa en la que he estado, y si que estuve en situaciones raras... Como cuando tuve que entrar al baño de mujeres por ir vestido como una o cuando durante una competencia de baile me toco hacer danza árabe. Pero hablar con alguien así, nunca.

"Tsk... Yo me llevo horrible con el inglés" Le comente con una sonrisa. Se veía nerviosa, pero continuo escribiendo para seguir la... ¿Charla?

"Pensé que sabrías un poco, por las canciones digo"

"¿Eres una Fan?" Alce una ceja, no sabia que ahora las Fans pudieran venir y ensayar aquí. ¿Alguna clase de concurso? Al menos podrían avisarnos.

"¡Por supuesto! Son mi grupo favorito"

Hablamos así durante más o menos media hora, hasta que ya nos dolían los dedos de escribir así. Seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas pero se veía más relajada que cuando descubrió que la estaba mirando. Nos quedamos sentados un rato sin decir o hacer nada, hasta que me vino una pregunta más. "¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar?" Espere su respuesta mientras escribía. "Sola, imitando bailes de grupos" Me sorprendió un poco eso y a la vez me dio gracia, fue lo que yo acabe haciendo en mi casa.

Alguien abrió la puerta en ese momento y vi a Loke. Se quedo sorprendido al ver a Lucy, así me había dicho que se llamaba. Mi amigo se acerco y me pregunto quien era, a lo que respondí lo poco que sabia, que recién había llegado e iba a integrarse a la empresa.

_-¿Habla coreano?_ -me pregunto mi amigo, la rubia sólo miraba sin entender nada, se le notaba en la cara.

_-No, español y algo de ingles_ -respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

_-Oh. ¿Ingles?_ -una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Loke, claro... Él tomo clases de ese idioma desde los cinco años, lo manejaba mejor que ninguno en el grupo.

Y ahí fui yo él que perdió el hilo de la conversación... Comenzó a preguntarle cosas en ese idioma tan odioso para mi, sólo aprendía lo que necesitaba cantar y listo. Luego de un rato sonó el teléfono de Lucy y se levanto de apuro, entendí que se disculpo en ingles y también se despidió, luego salió hablando en su idioma.

_-Interesante, no sabia que el Presidente fuese a formar un grupo extranjero_ -comento sonriendo.

_-Ni yo_ -me hubiese gustado hablar más, bueno en otra ocasión sera. Loke comenzó a hablar pero no lo escuchaba. Lucy, eh... Creo que voy a entretenerme más.

**PV: Jellal**

Un día de paz y tranquilidad, así estaba siendo y así seguiría. Respire profundamente mientras caminaba por el patio de la empresa y me relajaba. Una suave brisa recorrió el lugar y con ella trajo un papel que alguien habrá dejado tirado, iba a continuar caminando sin darle mayor importancia de no ser porque vi que estaba escrito. Lo recogí y apenas pude entender lo que estaba al comienzo "Contrato" el resto estaba en otro idioma.

Busque con la mirada de quien era aquello y no tarde más de dos segundos, la cabellera roja la delataba. La chica extranjera estaba sentada en el banco con los ojos cerrados y la cara al cielo. ¿Estaría dormida? Me acerque a ella y me senté a un lado, no pareció darse cuenta. Vi que tenia auriculares puestos, así que era menos probable que me escuchara. Mire el contrato pensando de donde era. Un país de habla inglesa seguro que no, ese idioma lo conocía. ¿Español? El sonido que salía de los auriculares llamo mi atención, un ritmo conocido... Sin importarme si estaba dormida o no, le saque uno y me lo puse yo. Como pensaba, una de nuestras canciones. Sonreí sin darme cuenta. Ella abrió los ojos y me miro confundida.

_-¿Hablas ingles?_ -le pregunte en dicho idioma.

_-Bastante_ -respondió. Bueno, no hablaría coreano pero esto no estaba mal.

_-Creo que se cayo esto_ -le devolví la hoja- _deberías ser más cuidadosa._

_-Ah, gracias_ -murmuro creo que avergonzada. Si, hasta estaba sonrojada pero actuaba como si no lo notara.

_-Así que te unes a la familia_ -comente tranquilamente. Así eramos en Fairy Tail, más que una agencia musical eramos una gran familia.

_-¿Huh? Supongo_ -seguramente ni entendía porque lo llamaba así, pero tampoco pregunto.

_-¿Tus amigas también? ¿Son un grupo?_ -no creía que vinieran hasta aquí sólo para hacerle compañía.

_-Si, el Presidente nos vio y quiso que viniéramos_ -me contó de forma resumida.

_-Así es él, caprichoso. Tiene decenas de artistas aquí y aún trae más_ -ese viejo nunca cambiaría- _pero son de las pocas extranjeras que trajo._

_-¿Pocas? ¿Hay más?_ -eso pareció sorprenderla, seguramente aliviada de que no fueran las únicas.

_-Sólo una, seguramente la conozcas pronto_ -todos la conocían, Makarov no paraba de halagarla.

Hubieron algunos minutos de silencio sin que ninguno comentara algo, nos dedicamos a mirar las nubes. Se veía un poco incómoda y aún seguía roja, pero me alegraba que pudiera mantener la compostura y hablar. Era una situación curiosa, estábamos hablando en un idioma que no era el de ninguno de los dos.

_-Esta es mi canción favorita_ -menciono de repente.

Preste atención a la letra, pero enseguida reconocí la canción. Era una historia de amor, el chico la invitaba a huir juntos, otro que estaba enamorado de ella los descubrió y delato, quisieron separarlos pero acabo siendo un amor clandestino hasta que al final de la canción dice "We fled... Together forever" y termina.

_-¿Por qué?_ -quise saber, era una canción un tanto extraña, más para ser la favorita de alguien.

_-Porque tuvieron muchos problemas para estar juntos pero lo hicieron, tiene un lindo final_ -sonrió relajada por primera vez en el rato que estoy ahí. Me quede mirándola, no escuchaba muy bien sus palabras, simplemente la observe. Se veía... Tan linda. No supe exactamente porque, pero de repente fui yo el que estaba nervioso y desvié la mirada- _¿Qué? ¿Tan raro es?_

_-¿Huh?_ -¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Acaso leía mentes? Sin darme cuenta me cubrí la cabeza, lo que hizo que se riera- _me tengo que ir_ -me levante rápidamente y la mire- _nos vemos luego._

_-Adiós_ -se despidió mientras me alejaba.

Bien... ¿Qué fue eso? Jellal Fernandes nunca huía, nunca. Sólo... Tenia que tomar aire fresco, como si no hubiera suficiente en el patio. Rayos, ni que fuera la primer chica bonita que veía. En el reflejo de un espejo en la entrada del edificio, vi que mi sonrojo aún no desaparecía por completo.

**PV: Gray**

¿No pensaba hablar? Ah, cierto que no hablamos el mismo idioma. Entre a la sala mientras ella se sacaba los auriculares. Se veía más segura, como si estuviera lista para la prueba final de una importante competencia. Me resulto gracioso, porque me miro como si yo fuera su rival o el examinador.

_-Hello_ -probemos con otros idiomas.

_-Hello_ -respondió inmediatamente. Bien, tal vez tuve suerte en el primer intento.

_-Do you like singing?_ -intente continuar la conversación.

_-..._ -no dijo nada y me miro como si estuviera hablándole en chino o un idioma más complicado- _¿Hello?_ -no pude evitar reírme, ella sólo inflo las mejillas con aire.

_-Bonjour_ -a ver que tal con el francés.

_-..._ -simplemente no dijo nada, tampoco.

_-¿Kon'nichiwa?_ -ladeo la cabeza a un lado como un perrito- _¿Hola?_

_-¡Hola! Si, si. Español si_ -con sólo esa palabra se emociono y empezó a dar saltitos en el lugar donde estaba. Bien, bien... Ahora sólo hay un pequeño problema, apenas se algunas palabras en ese idioma, pero ya sabia cual hablaba.

_-Ehm... ¿Gusta... Cantar?_ -me sentí un tonto hablando ese idioma tan poco conocido para mi, más aún cuando se rió. ¿Lo habré dicho mal?

_-Si, mucho_ -bueno, el "si" lo entendí, lo otro ni idea. Veamos, veamos... ¿Qué más sé decir?

_-¿Dónde esta el baño?_ -se me escapo de repente. ¡No! No quería decirlo. ¿Por qué pienso en voz alta? ¿¡Por qué!?

Se rió de mi y no pude culparla. Por mi parte golpee la frente contra una pared dos veces, luego me volví a girar hacia ella. Al parecer no íbamos a poder comunicarnos con palabras y ella debía estar pensando lo mismo, porque comenzó a hacer gestos. Primero con el dedo indice nos señalo a ambos e hizo círculos delante de su boca, supongo que significaba "palabras", "hablar", "charlar" o algo así, luego negó con el mismo dedo. Asentí con la cabeza en señal que la entendí, no podíamos comunicarnos así. Pero las señas parecían funcionar...

Bien, era bueno en la mímica, esto podría resultar bien. ¿Pero que tal se le daba a ella? Quería preguntarle si iba a unirse a la agencia, así que empece. La señale a ella, el lugar y forme dos círculos con los dedos pulgar e indice y los uní, un círculo dentro de otro. ¿Era bastante claro, no? Básicamente fue algo como "¿Tú te unirás aquí?"

Pero su respuesta me desconcertó totalmente... Empezó a imitar como si estuviera batiendo algo, luego empezó a saltar de una forma similar a un simio y al final hizo una cara muy extraña. Tras eso me miro esperando que dijera algo. ¿Pensaba que la entendí? A kilómetros se notaba que la mímica no era su juego. Alguien abrió la puerta y allí estaba Gajeel.

_-El viejo nos busca_ -me dijo y salio sin más.

Me gire hacia la chica e hice un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida. Seguí a Gajeel a la oficina del Presidente para saber que quería. Que no sea una firma de autógrafos, que no sea una firma de autógrafos... Ya tenia la mano rota por las de los días anteriores.

_-Chicos_ -allí estaba el grupo completo: Jellal, Loke, Natsu, Gajeel y yo- _quiero que me ayuden a entrenar un nuevo grupo._

_-Cla... ¿¡Qué!?_ -bueno, esto jamás lo imagine.

* * *

¡Fiiin! Del segundo cap *w*

No sabia como hacer para que pudieran comunicarse LOL Pero ya al siguiente cap voy a poner que van mejorando con el idioma, sino esto va a ser un lío . (Perdón si confundí a alguien en algún momento xD)

**Reviews:**

**DragonSlayerAgua:** ¡Exactooo! *O* Me encantan, tenían que ser ellos Jajaja Pero me confundió que lugar darle a cada uno, tampoco puedo cambiar tanto la personalidad de los personajes~ De todas formas sigue siendo un Fic así que da igual xP

**Sabaku no Sandra:** Yes. Era al que mejor le iba el puesto =P Me alegra que te guste =)

**AnikaSukino 5d:** Si, a mi también me extraño u.u Pero Natsu es Natsu (Y a mi no sé de donde me salio eso xD)

**IvvyLG14:** ¡Gracias! n.n

**ShugoFairy:** Jajajaja Me siento una mala influencia (?) Ok, no. Ojala te fuera bien en el examen o.ó Y... Si habrá muchos momentos NaLu, también es mi pareja favorita *3*

**sakuraHaruno-624:** Sip, estoy de acuerdo. El problema es que muchas veces no encuentro el momento así que se me complica . Aún así intentare crear más situaciones graciosas ^^

**Girl Master Houndoom:** Historia basada en hechos reales (?) El principio xD

**Guille:** Hmm~ Estaba pensando que tuvieran rivalidad por ser los bailarines principales de sus grupos, es lo más probable pero tengo que ver x)

**kira renge:** La pobre ya fue atrapada bailando en la sala de alguien más... Pero que despistado Natsu LOL

**valen dg:** El Gruvia de este cap fue raaro ¿No? Jajaja A saber que quiso decir Juvia con los saltos de simio x3

**Beln Heartphilia:** Jusjus Me tarde un poquito más de lo que tenia planeado, peero vino gente a mi casa y bueno... No pude escribir. Ojala te gustara ^^

**Gerard Fernandes:** ¡Yes! Y por ahora son los únicos que pueden hablar con bastante normalidad xD ¡Y gracias! :)

Me alegra que les guste la historia y gracias por sus comentarios *O*

¿Alguien adivina el grupo al que tienen que entrenar los DS? Yo jamás lo imaginaría o_o Ok, no.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! Bye Bye :3


	3. Practica, practica

¡Nya!~ Este cap lo fui haciendo con tiempo porque imaginaba que me iba a distraer con otras cosas xD

FT le pertenece a Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración  
_Habla_  
( ) Aclaraciones, etc  
... (Cambios de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Practica, practica**

**PV: Loke**

_-Loco, esta loco viejo_ -comenzó a decir Natsu sin dar tiempo a nada más- _no somos profesores, tiene a muchos aquí que pueden hacerlo bien._

_-Pero no tienen la experiencia de ustedes sobre el escenario_ -Makarov no perdió la calma y continuo hablando con una sonrisa, como si las palabras del pelirosa fueran suaves y alegres- _son mi mayor éxito y tengo fe en ustedes, por eso se los pido._

_-¡Me niego!_ -se cruzo de brazos y lo miro desafiante. Suspire, así era siempre y acabábamos haciendo lo que el Presidente decía.

_-¿Tienes miedo a que puedan superarlos?_ -la misma técnica de siempre... Y claro, Natsu no dejaba de caer.

_-¡Caro que no! Nadie puede superarnos, pero no voy a perder mi tiempo en eso_ -bufo mirando a otro lado, los demás simplemente observamos la escena. Estaba seguro de que Gray en el fondo estaba dándole ánimos a su mejor amigo, pero aún más en el fondo sabia que no lograría nada- _además bastante trabajo nos estas dando últimamente. ¡Estoy muerto!_ -no lo demostraba en absoluto con esas energías...

_-Si lo hacen les daré dos semanas libres_ -bien, ahí todos pusimos más atención- _sin entrenamientos, grabaciones, entrevistas, fotografías... Totalmente libres_ -Jellal iba a abrir la boca para preguntar seguramente lo que todos estábamos pensando y Makarov se adelanto a decir- _pero... Tendrán que entrenar a este grupo durante dos meses._

_-¿¡Dos... Meses!?_ -ahora fue Gajeel el que salto.

Bien, evaluemos la situación, me dije a mi mismo. Si había que entrenar a un grupo significaba que no habían debutado aún, osea que estaban en entrenamiento. ¿Por qué nos pedía a nosotros? A menos que no tuvieran entrenamiento y quisiera que los tuviéramos listos en ese tiempo... Lo cual era una completa locura ya que en general, el mínimo de entrenamiento era de dos años en la empresa. Por otro lado, nada perdíamos con esto y obtendríamos vacaciones durante dos semanas. No era tan mala oferta, sólo que algo no me cuadraba.

_-¿Qué nivel tienen?_ -pregunto Jellal. Claro, las bases que tendríamos eran importantes para lograr esto- _¿Y a cual tienen que llegar?_

_-Hmm... En una escala del 1 al 10_ -saco un papel y escribió "A", "B" y "C"- _baile_ -al lado de A puso un seis, junto a B un cinco y de C un cuatro- _canto en general_ -A un cinco, B un seis y C un seis- _quiero que estos niveles pasen a ser estos_ -escribió un diez junto a cada letra.

_-¿Cómo hay que dividir los entrenamientos?_ -con esa pregunta de nuestro líder, ya era obvio que tendríamos que hacerlo. Por suerte Natsu no puso más objeción, seguramente atraído por las vacaciones.

_-Al día tendrán que practicar al menos tres horas de baile y tres de canto, pueden dividirlas como quieran así como quien se encarga_ -dejo el papel sobre su escritorio y nos miro fijamente, por la mirada que nos dedicaba se entendía que esto era importante para él- _quiero que se concentren en sus puntos fuertes y los mejoren._

_-¿Y quiénes son?_ -pregunte, quizás ya tenia una idea en mente, pero no afirmaría nada hasta estar seguro.

_-Las conocerán mañana_ -osea que eran chicas. Nos dio la espalda, finalizando la conversación- _los quiero aquí a las tres y medía mañana. ¿Entendido? No tienen nada más. Ah, y claro que con los entrenamientos van a tener menos cosas fuera de la empresa._

No sabia que iba a ser más duro, mejorar el nivel de las chicas o seguir con el ritmo de actividades que teníamos antes. A mi mente volvió Lucy. ¿Sería parte de esto? Demasiadas casualidades a la vez. Los cinco salimos de la oficina y empezamos a caminar sin un destino.

_-Creo que va a ser divertido_ -dejo escapar Jellal.

_-Seguro serán un dolor de cabeza_ -se quejo Natsu.

_-No sé, al menos no les dio un nivel de dos y sabes que Makarov no es de los que regalan notas en estas cosas_ -intervine relajado. No me molestaba esta situación, al contrario, seguramente estaríamos más tranquilos de lo normal. O eso pensaba.

_-Aún así llevarlas a un nivel de diez en dos meses..._ -chisto Gajeel.

_-A los únicos que dio esa puntuación fue a nosotros cinco y Mira_ -murmuro Gray- _por eso debutamos juntos._

_-¿Creen que...?_ -la frase de Jellal quedo inconclusa, todos sabíamos que iba a decir y negamos con la cabeza- _supongo que no._

Nadie había logrado que Makarov pusiera tanta fe en ellos como para unirlos en un grupo con Mirajane, por más que les diera un diez no serían sus compañeras porque la albina estaba por un nivel superior a vista del anciano. Aún así, ya iba siendo hora de que debutara...

**PV: Makarov**

Esos muchachos... Quizás fueran jóvenes y con mucho camino por delante, pero son los alumnos más talentosos que he tenido desde que soy Presidente. Además creo que podrían complementarse bien, después de todo conocen técnicas vocales y de baile. Sonreí sin ningún disimulo observando el papel con los puntajes.

_-Les daría más... Pero quiero ver como se resuelven pensando que esta es la situación_ -cada una merecía al menos un punto más en cada cosa, pero así sería más divertido, jugaría a sumar y restar puntos con ellos, darles más nota desde un principio sólo haría el juego más corto- _Fairy Blaze... Así se llamaran._

**PV: Lucy**

El resto del día paso volando. Llegamos a la casa que Makarov nos había dado para que pudiéramos quedarnos allí, era más grande de lo que esperaba. Tenia dos pisos, todas las paredes eran blancas y había un pequeño patio trasero con una pequeña fuente de la que me enamore al instante. Cada una tenia su propia habitación y había un baño en cada piso. En el superior también había una sala de estar además de los cuartos, tenia televisión y libros. En el piso de abajo estaba la cocina, comedor y una sala de ensayos con dos paredes de espejos. Aunque a la mayoría le resultara cómodo bailar frente a un espejo a mi no, me distraía y hacia que los pasos me salieran mal, por eso no pude ver a Natsu cuando entro a la sala de baile de los DS. Una sala que se asemejaba más a un gimnasio. Y los pasillos que comunicaban todas las habitaciones.

Hablamos durante un rato y acabamos por dormirnos todas en la habitación de Erza. Entre los temas de conversación habían estado nuestros pequeños encuentros con nuestros ídolos. ¿Se imaginarían que por ellos estamos ahí? Me refiero a que nos basamos en ellos, sus estilos de baile y canciones... Quizás algún día se lo diríamos.

Y... Aquí estamos ahora, como le dijimos a Makarov a las tres de la tarde, puntuales. Capricorn ya estaba aquí con nosotras también. Firmamos el contrato sin ningún problema, no vimos nada que debiera corregirse o cancelarse. Además dentro de eso incluía que tendríamos un entrenamiento especial por dos meses. A prepararme... Porque si en dos meses debíamos estar listas, esto iba a doler.

_-¿Entonces nos uniremos a una clase de alumnos?_ -pregunto Juvia deseosa por saber como sería el entrenamiento.

_-No, tendrán clases particulares_ -respondió enseguida el anciano- _cinco profesores._

_-¿Cinco?_ -si iba a doler mucho...

_-Así es, los conocerán en unos diez minutos si son puntuales_ -miro su reloj e hizo una mueca, tal vez desconfiaba de la puntualidad de esos profesores. Que sean buenos, que sean buenos... Rogaba internamente- _nunca habían tenido alumnas así que espero que lo hagan bien. Confío en ellos y que ustedes lo lograran, así que no debe haber problemas._

_-Señor Presidente_ -una mujer de cabello violeta, ojos azules y... ¿Vestida de maid? Entro a la oficina formalmente- _ya llegaron._

_-¡Oh, bien! Que pasen Virgo_ -la mujer asintió y salió, empujando a cinco chicos al interior del lugar.

Mi boca toco el piso cuando vi de quienes se trataba. Bueno, al menos no reaccione como Erza, ella cayo de espaldas. Volví a mirar a los DS que reaccionaron de distintas formas. Natsu salto hacia adelante y nos apunto como si fuéramos lo más sorprendente que vio en su vida. Jellal y Gray suspiraron y sonrieron murmurando un "Ya lo sabia", Gajeel mostraba un gran desinterés y Loke nos evaluó a todas con la mirada.

_-¿Ellos serán nuestros profesores?_ -pregunte a Makarov sin salir de mi asombro.

_-Así es_ -sonrió satisfecho, estaba disfrutando esto- _déjenme presentarlos_ -hablo en español y luego dijo lo mismo en coreano- _Dragons Slayers. Jellal Fernandes, Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster y Leo Loke_ -fue señalándolos uno por uno, luego hablo en coreano- _Fairy Blaze. Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Loxar y Erza Scarlet._

_-¿Qué...?_ -quería preguntarle a alguien que había sido lo del principio.

_-El nombre del grupo_ -se adelanto Capricorn antes de que acabara la pregunta.

_-Fairy Blaze..._ -murmure sin que nadie me escuchara- _me gusta._

_-Bien, les daré algunas indicaciones_ -se paro sobre el escritorio y nos miro a todos, hablaba su idioma natal pero nuestro traductor nos iba murmurando que era todo lo que decía- _estamos a 16 de Agosto, así que tienen hasta el 16 de Octubre para entrenarlas, son casi nueve semanas. Pueden repartir las practicas como quieran mientras mejoren, perfeccionen sus puntos fuertes y mejoren los débiles_ -creo que mi voz va a acabar desgastada, porque los tonos altos son mi punto débil. Apreté los puños disimuladamente, no me echaría para atrás- _cada miércoles les haré una pequeña prueba, pondremos un reto y si lo pasan sumaran un punto, si pierden se les resta_ -vi de reojo que Natsu iba a protestar, pero Jellal le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo. Supongo que esto también es un reto para ellos- _sus calificaciones iniciales están así, primero diré el canto y luego el baile. Lucy, 5 y 6. Juvia, 6 y 5. Erza, 6 y 4. Deben llegar al 10 para cuando pasen los dos meses, llegaran a eso pasando las pruebas. Si antes de hacer la última prueba tienen el 10 y no la pasan, pierden y baja a 9._

_-¡Eso es injusto!_ -no entendí que decía Natsu, pero esta vez no lo lograron callar. Capricorn hizo su trabajo dándonos la traducción.

_-Claro que no, la prueba final es la más importante y decisiva_ -sentencio, al parecer jugaríamos con sus reglas y nadie podía poner objeciones- _cada uno tendrá un "castigo" si no lo consiguen. Para las chicas, su debut se retrasara al menos dos meses más. Y para los chicos, no tendrán vacaciones_ -ya nadie dijo nada- _eso es todo, pueden irse. ¡Las practicas comienzan a partir de ahora! La primer prueba sera sobre sus puntos fuertes._

Salimos de la oficina siendo empujados por el anciano y nos quedamos fuera, con Capricorn junto a nosotros.

_-¿Cómo lo vamos a arreglar?_ -comenzó Loke.

_-Creo que deberíamos complementarnos_ -Jellal nos miro a las tres seriamente.

Hablamos durante un rato, mareandonos con las traducciones de Capricorn, pero al final acordamos todo. Ya que la primer prueba trataría de lo que a cada una se le daba mejor... Gray y Gajeel ayudarían a Juvia. Loke y Jellal a Erza. Y Natsu y Loke a mi. El pobre acepto ayudarnos a Erza y a mi a la vez, repartiendo entrenamientos para que las clases no chocaran, según él era divertido. Así comenzaron nuestras primeras clases... Pero de nuevo, Capricorn no podía partirse en tres.

**PV: Juvia**

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¡Tendría clases particulares con Gray! Y Gajeel, no debía olvidarme de que no estaríamos solos. Me llevaron a la misma sala en la que estaba cantando ayer y me tiraron dentro de la sala con micrófonos mientras ellos se quedaron del otro lado. Me coloque detrás del micrófono y los observe, no escuchaba que era lo que decían pero los veía hablar.

_-Eh... Etto... ¿Qué hago?_ -acabe por preguntar, me incomodaba que ahí todo estuviera en silencio. Gajeel apretó algún botón y pude escucharlos.

_-¿Sabes alguna canción con tonos altos? ¿O que fuerce tu voz?_ -pregunto el Redfox.

_-Hmm... No se me ocurre ninguna ahora mismo_ -admití con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, no solía pasarme con frecuencia pero estaba tan nerviosa...

...

Afortunadamente, las primeras dos semanas pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que imagine. La primer prueba todas la pasamos sin demasiados problemas, nos lucimos y de esa forma ganamos un punto. Durante la segunda semana fue un poco más costoso... Se trataba de ciertos aspectos a mejorar, pero todo con la voz. En Erza, sus tonos suaves y largos. En Lucy, los tonos altos. Y en mi... El rap, era pésima en eso. Pero al menos Makarov se apiado de nosotras y lo hizo relativamente sencillo, así que todas pasamos. También mejoramos bastante el idioma, para haber estado dos semanas pienso que somos increíbles, aunque nos falta aún.

Esta semana... De nuevo con lo que mejor se nos daba, pero más complicado. Cada una tenia que crear algo que sorprendiera o al menos alcanzara a las expectativas del Presidente, por esto me encontraba escribiendo una canción con la que pueda dejar en shock a Makarov. ¡Voy a explotarme al máximo!

Ah, y... ¡Cada día Gray me parece más hermoso! Me ha ayudado mucho en la voz aunque siempre quedo en ridículo cuando él esta cerca. Lástima que no tenga "clases particulares". Suspire y continué escribiendo y cantando cada parte que iba completando, forzando mi voz al límite.

**PV: Erza**

Voy a morir... Esta semana si. Estoy esforzándome todo lo que puedo y más. Según Jellal es difícil satisfacer la expectativa de Makarov y como no quiero decepcionarlo ni a él ni a mis amigas, debo pasar también esta prueba. Pero continuo pensando que no vamos a estar listas en el tiempo que queda, de todas formas lo que importa es la aprobación del Presidente. ¡Y la tendré!

De a ratos tenia ganas de detener el tiempo para poder practicar más y debo admitirlo, también cuando estaba con el hermoso líder de los DS. ¡Construiré una máquina del tiempo! No, primero a entrenar. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí unos dedos que chasqueaban delante de mis ojos haciéndome volver a la realidad.

_-¿Quieres descansar?_ -me pregunto Loke.

_-No, estoy bien, sólo me distraje_ -volví la vista a la letra de la canción que cantaría dentro de unos días y empece a tararearla de nuevo para memorizarla. Por la puerta acababa de entrar Jellal, sentándose a un lado de Loke. Intente concentrarme e ignorarlo, pero de reojo lo veía de a ratos. Lo que más inquieta me ponía era su mirada fija en mi.

**PV: Lucy**

¡Mis piernas duelen! Y mis brazos, y... Todo mi cuerpo en general. Ojala fuera como Erza o Juvia, en estos momentos prefería quedarme sin voz cantando antes de sentir el cuerpo de esta forma. Respire profundamente repetidas veces y volví a ponerme de pie, de nuevo los mismos pasos... Ya los tenia incorporados el problema era el nuevo que propuso Natsu. Claro, para él resultaba muy sencillo porque tenia años de entrenamiento y practica. ¡Pero yo no llego a su nivel! Aún así acepte hacer ese paso, porque estaba segura de que si lo lograba pasaría la prueba.

Tropecé sobre mis propios pies y acabe arrodillada en el piso, estaba agitada y quería descansar aunque yo misma no me lo permitía. Natsu estaba cruzado de brazos y recostado sobre una pared observándome.

_-No esta mal_ -menciono sin demasiado interés. Me sentí una molestia, lamentablemente- _pero un aceptable no es perfecto y por lo tanto no es suficiente._

_-Lo sé_ -no tenia ganas de hablar con él. En estas semanas descubrí que cuando se trata de bailar, la actitud de Natsu cambia completamente. Pasa de ser torpe, ingenuo y despistado a ser preciso, serio y concentrado... Pero sobre todo, detallista, no acepta errores. Por esto mi entrenamiento ha sido más que intensivo. ¡Mejor para mi! ¿No...? Mejorare si o si, hasta conseguir que diga "Perfecto".

**PV: Makarov**

Se esfuerzan, me gusta. Pero deberían pensar un poco en las consecuencias también... ¿Qué pasa con los efectos de tanto agotamiento? Son inconscientes pensando que por practicar tanto van a hacerlo bien. La falta de descanso, dolores, agotamiento, mala alimentación... Sólo juegan en su contra. Porque si, también descuidaron su dieta para poder centrarse totalmente en esto.

El objetivo del juego es mayor de lo que parece. No se trata sólo de que mejoren sus habilidades, también de que sean conscientes, realistas y conozcan sus limitaciones. Tienen potencial, pero no van a explotarlo al máximo de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera en estas semanas. A través de las tres pantallas vi como continuaban trabajando y suspire. Alguien llamo a la puerta y le pedí que entrara.

_-Buenos días_ -dijo una chica.

_-¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué pasa?_ -volví la mirada a las pantallas y ella se acerco para ver también.

_-Es sobre mis compañeras..._ -la mire alzando una ceja para que continuara- _¿Cree que podría ayudarlas?_

_-Ni siquiera saben de ti, mejor esperemos un poco más_ -sonreí sin disimulo, quiero ver como les va esta semana.

**PV: Natsu**

Esa torpe... Podía ser simpática y linda, pero se caía cada dos minutos bailando. Ni que seis horas fuera tanto... Escusas. Gray había alardeado desde hace días que su "alumna" mejora día a día, que es adorable y sigue sus consejos. ¿Qué hacia Lucy? Quedarse estancada en el mismo punto, mirarme mal si la criticaba e ignorar mis consejos.

FlashBack

_-Deberías continuar_ -dije cansado, llevaba toda la tarde ahí.

_-Espera un minuto_ -ni siquiera se había levantado del piso o me miraba.

_-No, soy tu profesor así que me haces caso_ -¡No podía ser que a Gray le obedecieran y a mi no!- _el paso es así_ -lo hice rápidamente- _no es tan complicado._

_-..._ -¿Por qué no respondía? Odio que me ignoren.

_-¡Oye! ¿Me estas escuchando?_ -me acerque unos cuantos pasos para llamarle la atención- _rubia._

_-¡Ya!_ -salte hacia atrás cuando levanto la cabeza de golpe y me miro de esa forma- _quizás para ti no sea difícil pero a mi me cuesta y ya que eres mi profesor debes enseñarme bien, así que te toca tener paciencia._

_-También podrías ser más dulce..._ -recibí un botellazo en la cabeza.

Fin del FlashBack

Resbale en el asiento del auto que conducía Gajeel, en el copiloto estaba Loke. Detrás íbamos Gray, Jellal y yo, en ese orden. Nunca me dejaban viajar junto a Gray aunque era mi mejor amigo, porque peleamos demasiado, así era nuestra relación.

Eran más o menos las ocho de la tarde. No nos reunimos a practicar porque tuvimos una entrevista, las actividades continuaban pese a todo, en menor medida pero continuaban. Estaba realmente más pensativo de lo normal... Sobre como habían afectado a nuestras vidas tres chicas que apenas conocimos hace poco más de dos semanas.

Erza llamaba mucho la atención de Jellal, porque era inteligente, amable y aunque las críticas las aceptaba podía enojarse por detalles que a la mayoría le dan igual. A mi me llamaba la atención que fuera tan amenazante, hasta me dio miedo una vez. Juvia atraía bastante a Gray, creo que le gusta y es más que obvio que él a ella también, sólo el cerebro congelado no se dio cuenta. A mi me parecía una chica tímida y torpe, no creo que pueda ser aterradora. Y Lucy... No se me ocurre mucho o más bien no entiendo lo que opino de ella. A ver, es simpática y graciosa pero también torpe e ingenua. Me agrada estar con ella pero nunca lo demuestro y le hago practicar hasta que apenas se puede mantener de pie. En fin, le gane aprecio pero no lo suficiente como para tener compasión.

Llegamos a la casa y así como bajamos del auto entramos sin pedir permiso, ya habíamos venido antes y cuando Erza nos dijo "Siéntanse como en su casa" lo tomamos muy en serio, de ese día en adelante. Gajeel comenzó a buscar entre los cubiertos algo que morder, esa manía tan extraña suya... Gray fue a la heladera para buscar helado, siempre tenían. Yo me deje caer en el sillón y encendí la televisión, estaban pasando un programa de variedades, ya habíamos estado ahí antes. Jellal dejo las llaves del auto sobre la mesa y él y Loke fueron a buscar a las chicas, no se escuchaban así que seguramente estaban en la sala de ensayo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y regresaron a la sala de estar acompañados. Gajeel y Gray se habían sentado también a mirar la tele, cada uno masticando cosas distintas.

_-¿Así que ya tienes lista la canción?_ -preguntaba Jellal a Erza.

_-¡Si! Pero creo que por hoy voy a descansar, ya me tiembla la voz_ -comento aclarándose la garganta.

_-Yo voy a practicar un poco más, hasta que no salga perfecto no es suficiente_ -reí para mis adentros al darme cuenta que Juvia tenia el mismo concepto para el canto que yo para el baile. A todo esto...

_-¿Y dónde esta Lucy?_ -pregunto Loke haciendo eco a mis pensamientos. Las dos guardaron silencio y se miraron entre ellas como inseguras de si debían contar algo o no- _Juvia, Erza..._ -bien, ya me estaba molestando tanta cosa. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo decían y ya? No es que estuviera preocupado, es sólo que ya que soy responsable de ella debería saber donde esta, con quien y haciendo que, nada más.

_-En la empresa_ -acabo por soltar Erza. ¿Tanto por eso? Nada grave- _sigue practicando..._ -me relaje y continué viendo la tele- _...Desde las once -_¿Qué? Eso hacían unas nueve horas y esa torpe apenas podía con seis. ¿En que pensaba?

_-Dijo que tenia que perfeccionar el baile para mañana_ -gracias Juvia por hacer que piense que yo soy el culpable. No lo era, sólo fue un comentario, una opinión... ¿Acaso toma en cuenta mis opiniones? No, así que no es mi culpa.

Entonces... ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué tome las llaves y ya estoy encendiendo el auto? Es más ¿Pueden decirme por qué estoy ansioso? ¡Ya sé! Solamente quiero asegurarme de que el baile le salga bien. Ah y porque soy un menor sin permiso para conducir. Bah, creo que es más lo primero. Me aleje de la casa más rápido de lo que pensé.

**PV: Gray**

Ese tonto apresurado, sonreí para mis adentros. Continué comiendo el helado y los demás se sentaron cerca también, Juvia me quito la cuchara y empezó ella a comer. Le intente sacar lo que tenia en la cuchara pero la movió al ver lo que trataba e hizo que me manchara toda la cara, así que agarre helado con la mano y la manche a ella... Así me lo devolvió y acabamos pegajosos con mi postre favorito.

_-Van a ensuciar todo_ -se quejo Erza, seguramente pensando que después habría que limpiarlo.

_-No te van a escuchar de todas formas, son como niños con el helado_ -suspiro Jellal.

_-Es que estoy aburrida_ -hizo un puchero Juvia- _¿Y si jugamos a algo?_

_-¿Cómo a que?_ -no sé porque, pero esto me dio un mal presentimiento.

**PV: Natsu**

Llegue a la empresa enseguida, por suerte nadie me detuvo en el camino o hubiese estado en grandes problemas. Y agradezco infinitamente a Gajeel por haberme enseñado a conducir, a él tampoco le importaban demasiado las reglas. Subí corriendo hasta la sala donde sabia que iba a encontrar a Lucy y cuando abrí la puerta la vi. Estaba recostada sobre el espejo y sentada en la pared. Me acerque sin decirle nada y aunque quería ayudarla a levantarse simplemente no pude, porque no estaba seguro de como hacerlo.

_-¿Qué haces?_ -pregunte solamente.

_-¿Qué crees?_ -me dio gracia como aún en ese estado mantenía esa actitud.

_-¿Sabes que mañana lo vas a hacer mal?_ -era más que obvio.

_-¿Nunca me vas a dar un comentario positivo?_

_-¿Te lo vas a ganar en algún momento?_

_-¿Por qué hablamos sólo con preguntas?_

_-¿Por qué cambias de tema?_ -nos miramos y ninguno se aguanto una pequeña carcajada.

Al final la ayude a ponerse de pie y caminamos hasta la salida en silencio, podía caminar con un poco de dificultad y seguramente tenia los músculos más que dolidos. Continuo pensando que es una tonta. Al subir al auto se sentó en silencio y así iniciamos el viaje de regreso.

_-Gracias_ -comento de repente.

_-¿Huh?_

_-Por venir a buscarme_ -asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada- _¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que era un fastidio._

_-¿Qué? Es que... Sólo..._ -inventa, inventa.

_-¿Estabas preocupado?_ -sonó divertida diciendo eso, creo que lo esta disfrutando.

_-¡Claro que no!_ -ya sé- _es que soy responsable de ti así que debo estar al tanto_ -rió y no dijo nada más. Pero creo que eso fue peor, porque quede pensando en lo que me había dicho.

**PV: Jellal**

No llegamos a escuchar mucho del juego cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse y entraron Lucy y Natsu. Estaba a punto de regañarlo cuando me di cuenta de porque reacciono así, por esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Juvia ayudo a Lucy a sentarse y así quedamos todos. Estábamos de esta forma en círculo: Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Erza, yo, Lucy, Natsu y Loke.

_-Bueno, vamos a jugar a algo_ -retomo el tema Juvia- _preguntas y respuestas._

_-Creo que habría que dejarlo para otro día_ -señale apuntando a Lucy que se había dormido recostada sobre Loke.

_-Yo la despierto_ -ya había agarrado un vaso de agua cuando Gray la hizo tropezar y mojarse a si misma- _..._

_-La llevo a su cuarto_ -dijo Loke apresurandose.

_-Te ayudo_ -dijo Natsu.

_-Yo también_ -dijimos a la vez Erza y yo, escapando de la guerra de agua que estaba por venir.

Una hora más tarde nos fuimos de la casa. Erza se fue a dormir, Juvia a cantar un poco más y Lucy simplemente no despertó. Puede que estemos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo por trabajo, pero es realmente divertido... Más porque Erza y yo resultamos tener una personalidad parecida en ciertos puntos.

**PV: Makarov**

Las tenia a las tres frente a mi y a los cinco DS a mis dos lados. Veamos, empecemos por...

_-Juvia_ -la nombre para que pasara al centro e hiciera su prueba- _tu canción._

La mencionada paso al frente y se paro lista para cantar, pero cuando abrió la boca ningún sonido salio de ella. La mire alzando las cejas y esperando que comenzara. Apretó los puños y "canto" con más fuerza o al menos eso parecía. Al final hizo una cruz con los brazos y volvió a su lugar.

_-Esta más que afónica_ -hablo Erza, era como la madre del grupo según note en estos días- _anoche se quedo practicando hasta tarde._

_-Ya veo... Pierde un punto_ -imagino que Gray estará un poco decepcionado, tenia grandes expectativas sobre la canción de la Loxar- _entonces, Erza, tú sigues._

Avanzo adelante y canto, como nunca antes la había escuchado. En la sala sólo se escuchaban los suaves tonos de la pelirroja y me sorprendió que lo consiguiera, no era mala con los tonos medios pero esto siempre le había costado un poco más. Cuando termino aplaudí como un niño pequeño. Juvia parecía que tenia ganas de llorar, es más lo estaba haciendo exageradamente, pero en silencio al menos.

_-¡Pasaste! Definitivamente_ -ya me había emocionado, así que enseguida llame a la última- _Lucy, Lucy._

Dio lo que creo que eran pasos... ¿Sería parte del baile? La música empezó a sonar y los movimientos eran duros, sin gracia y mucho menos delicadeza. ¿Qué paso? Ya me imaginaba esto.

_-Déjame adivinar... Ayer te sobre-esforzaste y ahora te duele todo_ -dije aparentando estar pensativo.

_-Exacto_ -admitió ahora quieta.

_-Pierdes un punto_ -no tenia problemas a la hora de cambiar la nota que mantenían, al contrario, era más divertido para ver como se adaptaban a las reglas. Extrañamente, Natsu no salto a protestarle a la Heartfilia, sólo observo- _para ser artista también hay que cuidarse, el cuerpo humano por muy entrenado que este tiene límites y ya vemos que pasa cuando se ignoran. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si fuera su presentación en vivo? Sería un desastre. Aprendan a cuidarse. ¡Y coman bien de una vez! Y ustedes_ -me gire a los chicos- _también cuídenlas. ¿No ven que son inexpertas? Deben guiarlas y enseñarles. ¿Esta claro?_

_-Lo sentimos_ -murmuraron Loke, Gray y Jellal, como siempre.

_-Mañana tienen el día libre, descansen_ -anuncie- _ninguno tiene actividades y no quiero ni verlos por aquí. Pasado mañana les diré de que tratara la cuarta prueba_ -y me marche de la sala.

**PV: Jellal**

Y al parecer el resto del día tampoco teníamos nada que hacer... Mire a las muchachas, Lucy y Juvia decepcionadas y Erza con pena por sus amigas. Sería bueno distraerlas. Les murmure algo al oído a Gray y Natsu y estuvieron de acuerdo, así que nos dirigimos a ellas.

_-Mañana ustedes saldrán con nosotros_ -afirme, no pregunte.

_-Y... Hoy nos quedaremos a dormir en su casa_ -continuo Gray.

_-¿Podemos compartir la cama?_ -pregunto a lo tonto Natsu.

* * *

Ehm... Planeaba terminarlo de otra forma pero cambie los planes xD No los torturare con tanta curiosidad~

Hoy no responderé Reviews por una sencilla razón: ¡Estoy agotada! Se me cierran los ojitos Y.Y

Yyyyy! Haré que en cada capítulo una pareja tenga algo más de protagonismo o que sobresalga por algo, por ejemplo en este cap fue el NaLu. En el siguiente sera el Gruvia o Jerza. ¿Oki? :3

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y sus comentarios *O*

Intentare no retrasarme demasiado pero es que desde la semana pasada estoy ocupada y de antes la inspiración no llegaba u.u

En fin... ¡Nos vemos! Annyeong xD


	4. Let's play

Agradezcan a mi "mamá" que me presiona cada día para que actualice xDD  
(No, no es mi madre de verdad)~

FT le pertenece a Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración  
_Habla_  
( ) Aclaraciones, etc  
... (Cambios de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Let's play**

**PV: Erza**

Esta bien... Nos tomaron por sorpresa, pero aún así es una linda sorpresa, creo. Cuando dijeron que se quedarían a dormir pensé "Esto va a ser divertido" y lo estaba siendo hasta que les ocurrió jugar a cualquier cosa. ¿Los culpables? Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Jellal y... ¿Para qué mentir? Yo.

Cuando llegaron no hicimos mucho, miramos una película de terror con la que salte varias veces con "disimulo"... Sólo se dieron cuenta cuatro personas, un logro. Luego de que acabara la película apenas eran las diez y media, así que a Juvia se le ocurrió hacer juegos.

_-¡Cuarto oscuro!_ -dijo de repente asustando a la mayoría.

_-¿Qué es eso?_ -Natsu extrañado alzo la ceja sin entender.

_-¿Nunca jugaron al cuarto oscuro?_ -ante la negación de los chicos mi amiga peliazul suspiro y dio una pequeña explicación- _es simple, uno o dos se quedan fuera de un cuarto o ellos encerrados en uno hasta que todos los demás se escondan. Tienen que apagar las luces y el que este contando los tiene que encontrar con las luces apagadas. Además, si te atrapan te tienes que sacar alguna prenda y..._

_-¡Juvia!_ -la calle antes de que continuara y todos pensaran mal, el juego no era así.

_-Perdón, perdón. Quería ver si caían_ -dijo entre risas.

_-¡Gray!_ -el grito de Jellal hizo que todos miráramos al mencionado- _¡Ponte la ropa!_

_-Pervertido_ -por una vez todos concordamos con Natsu, hasta que siguió hablando- _eso es cuando pierdes_ -facepalm general...

_-¿Te ayudo a vestirte?_ -no pude evitar golpear en la cabeza a Juvia por ese comentario.

Minutos después de que todos paran de hacer y decir tonterías, comenzó el juego. Primero contaríamos Jellal y yo, los demás se esconderían. La zona de juego sería toda la casa menos la cocina, que es donde estábamos nosotros hasta que gritaran que podíamos comenzar a buscar. Sólo había un problema... ¡Odio la oscuridad! Siento que va a salir algo de ella para atraparme.

_-¿Pasa algo?_ -creo que se notaba mi "preocupación".

_-N-nada_ -obviamente Jellal no me creía, por la forma en que me quedo mirando. Suspire- _no me gusta la oscuridad_ -admití avergonzada, que miedo tan tonto.

_-¡YA!_ -se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, seguro grito Natsu.

_-Entonces vamos juntos_ -con una sonrisa amable me extendió la mano, así que no pude evitar tornarme un poco colorada.

Abrió la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la mía, el pasillo estaba totalmente a oscuras y se volvió la boca de un lobo cuando cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros.

_-¡Ahí vamos!_ -anuncio Jellal, por el tono creo que sonreía.

**PV: Lucy**

¡Sálvenme! Erza, encuéntrame rápido por favor. Apenas puedo moverme, corrijo... ¡Ni puedo moverme! Había encontrado el escondite perfecto, en la sala de prácticas había un armario donde guardábamos la ropa que solíamos usar en las prácticas. Entraba una persona y media como mucho, pero como nadie se iba a partir a la mitad fui silenciosa hasta allí y me metí. Estaba tranquila hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

_-Hazme lugar_ -cierto pelirosa al parecer pensaba que iba a entrar, si, claro.

Y... No sé como, pero lo consiguió. Estamos aplastados y con falta de oxígeno, pero entramos. Al menos cerro la puerta de la sala, así que puedo quejarme en susurros sin miedo a que nos encuentren.

_-De todos los lugares... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que venir aquí?_ -quería empujarlo fuera, pero haría demasiado ruido y además no podía moverme lo suficiente como para hacer eso.

_-Es un buen escondite_ -respondió tranquilamente.

_-Si, y es mío_ -chiste- _o al menos lo era._

_-¡Shh! Nos van a descubrir_ -me advirtió con una risita, como disfrutaba esto...

_-Si te importa eso, vete ahora_ -bufe.

_-Pero aquí estoy cómodo_ -no dije nada, estaba loco- _¿Lucy?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué harías si te retara a algo_? -¿Reto?

_-¿Qué clase de reto?_ -pregunte dudosa.

_-¿Aceptas o no? Si no lo haces no te diré de que se trata._

_-..._ -juro que quería decir que me daba igual, pero la curiosidad es mi punto débil- _bien, acepto._

_-El reto es..._

Le puse una mano en la boca cuando escuche un ruido fuera, seguramente alguien había abierto la puerta. En estas horas me he preguntado muchas cosas, desde las más extrañas a las más tontas pero nunca pensé que iba a estar preguntándome porque Natsu me muerde la mano...

_-¡Kyaaa!_ -saque fuerzas de no sé donde y lo empuje con todo, la puerta se abrió y él cayo hacia afuera mientras yo quede sentada en el armario- _¡Tonto!_ -y la puerta se abrió.

_-¡Te encontramos, Lu!_ -festejo Erza.

_-Y supongo que a Natsu también_ -agrego Jellal.

**PV: Juvia**

No estoy segura de si reír o llorar... Es una situación incómoda y agradable a la vez. Agradable porque me escondí con Gray, incómoda porque estamos en el baño... En la ducha más específicamente. ¡Por suerte estamos a oscuras! Porque parezco un tomate.

_-Creo que los encontraron_ -me sobresalto que hablara luego de tanto silencio- _¿Qué te parece si nos agachamos? Así si vienen no van a vernos fácil._

_-Eh... Si, esta bien_ -hice lo que propuso pensando que así al menos iba a poder sentarme y quedarme quietita sin más.

_-Ey, Juvia_ -cerca, demasiado cerca, era fácil saberlo por la voz.

_-¿Qué?_ -intente sonar tranquila, pero sé que no lo conseguí.

_-Te propongo un reto. ¿Vas a cumplirlo?_ -sonaba divertido.

_-Siempre cumplo los retos_ -por muy tontos que sean, así es como comí arena una vez- _¿Cual es?_

Sentí que se acercaba más a mi oído, así que por impulso me intente levantar y me golpee la cabeza con la canilla... No hubiese pasado nada pero el problema es que es de las que simplemente hay que levantarlas para que el agua comience a salir. Bañada yo... Bañado él... Bañados ambos... Salimos a tropezones de la bañera y empapamos el piso. Gray encendió la luz y yo cerré el agua. Jellal abrió la puerta del baño en ese momento.

_-No quiero saber que paso acá_ -dijo, seguramente pensando cualquier cosa.

_-¡Yo si!_ -dijo Natsu a carcajadas.

**PV: Natsu**

Luego de que Juvia y el pervertido de Gray se cambiaran de ropa regresamos al juego, esta vez nos tocaba buscar a Lucy y a mi. Así que no podía escapar de la mirada acusatoria de la rubia.

_-Ya deja de mirarme así, tú me empujaste_ -le dije con una sonrisa.

_-Y lo volvería a hacer. ¡Me mordiste!_ -me enseño la mano aunque no tenia marca alguna.

_-¿Te muerdo la otra para emparejarlas?_ -ofrecí muy amablemente.

_-Claro que no, loco_ -se veía graciosa molesta. ¿Notaría que por eso me encantaba fastidiarla?

_-Sobre el reto, te lo diré mañana_ -me pareció que iba a protestar, pero para mi fortuna Gray grito del otro lado de la puerta para que pasáramos- _¿Vamos juntos?_ -le tendí la mano para que la aceptara y por un momento pensé que iba a hacerlo, pero al final abrió la puerta e ingreso sin mi. La seguí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**PV: Jellal**

Luego de jugar un par de veces más, al final decidimos acabar con el juego y cambiar a otro. Las chicas se escondían juntas por precaución a que volviera a pasar algo como antes, sobre todo Lucy y la avergonzada Juvia. Ahora la cuestión era... ¿Qué jugar?

_-¡Preguntas y respuestas!_ -propuso Erza.

_-¡Verdad o reto!_ -pidió Juvia.

_-¡Una combinación de ambas!_ -dijo Lucy- _hacemos preguntas y quien mienta tiene un reto. Nosotras nos conocemos bien y ustedes también, así que si alguien miente los demás lo delatan._

_-¿Y si nadie dice nada?_ -pregunto Natsu, podía pasar.

_-Justo tú no vas a delatarnos..._ -chisto Gray.

_-Bien, entonces_ -nos sentamos en ronda de esta forma: Juvia, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, yo- _¡Yo empiezo!_ -el pelirosa como siempre impaciente- _Erza_ -la aludida lo miro- _¿Es verdad que lloraste con la película de Bob Esponja?_

_-..._ -Gray y yo intentamos contener la risa, pero fue en vano. Mientras la piel de la pelirroja se tornaba del mismo color que su cabello- _n..._ -con una mirada de advertencia de Lucy y Juvia la respuesta cambio de rumbo- _si_ -confeso- _¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?_

_-Rumores_ -dijo simplemente.

_-Tsk... Me toca_ -paso la mirada por los presentes y se detuvo en Juvia- _Juvia. ¿Es cierto que pensabas que el agua se hacia con... Caca, así que dejaste de beberla durante un día entero?_

_-N-no_ -respondió no muy segura.

_-¡Mentira!_ -chillaron Erza y Lucy a la vez- _prenda, prenda._

_-Ya sé, que tome vinagre_ -dijo entre risas Erza.

_-¿¡Qué!?_

Hubieron unos cinco minutos de continua discusión, hasta que al final la pobre peliazul acepto beber tres tragos. Imagino que le debe haber quedado un sabor espantoso en la boca... Creo que mejor voy a responder con sinceridad.

_-Jellal_ -me tomo por sorpresa la voz de Juvia, me tocaba- _¿De verdad usas ropa interior de ositos rosados?_ -¿Cómo decirlo? El color de pelo de Erza parecía color cremita en comparación a como estaba yo ahora.

_-A veces... Muy de vez en cuando..._ -hable sin mirar a nadie.

_-Muy de vez en cuando usa algo que no sea eso_ -agrego Natsu. ¡Seguro él había creado esa pregunta!

_-¡Natsu!_ -lo señale para la pregunta- _¿Es cierto que mientras duermes te quitas la ropa y luego bailas desnudo?_

_-Si y tú lo sabes porque te me quedas viendo_ -lo mato, lo mato... Más tarde, por ahora me contente con lanzarle un zapato que robe de Gray- _voy yo, Lucy. ¿Verdad que me vas a dedicar una canción romántica y la vas a subir a internet?_

_-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué haría eso?_ -bien, creo que no soy el único que cae en las bromas de Natsu.

_-Reto, reto, reto... Dijiste que lo harías_ -la sonrisa traviesa en él era su mayor distintivo, no cabe duda. Y su personalidad Troll no se queda atrás. Vio que Lucy iba a protestar y negó con la cabeza- _dijiste que ibas a cumplir con mi reto, así que si respondes un "No" estarías mintiendo y por lo tanto puedo ponerte otro reto... Sea como sea, vas a hacer la canción._

_-..._ -literalmente Lucy se levanto y golpeo su frente contra la pared más cercana murmurando algo inaudible- _es cierto_ -dijo finalmente- _Gray. ¿Le tienes miedo a las libélulas y corres de ellas cuando las ves?_

_-No_ -dijo tranquilamente, pero todos notaron que era mentira cuando Natsu y yo soltamos carcajadas- _tch... No había porque decirlo así._

_-Te toca comer picante_ -dijo tranquilamente la rubia, al parecer sabia que el Fullbuster odiaba con toda su alma eso.

**PV: Gray**

¡Piiiicaaaa! Gracias a Dios que acabo este terrible juego, sino hubiese muerto. Juro que no volveré a mentir, menos frente a Lucy. Ya eran la una de la mañana y aunque nadie tenia sueño concordamos en que debíamos dormir porque en el día teníamos muchas actividades para hacer. Mientras nosotros nos quedamos en un cuarto que nunca usan, las chicas se fueron a dormir a su habitación. Si, duermen juntas pese a que cada una podría tener su cuarto privado. ¿La razón? Durante la primer noche Juvia vio una película de terror sola, así que decidió mudarse a cuarto de Lucy. El problema fue que Lucy también es miedosa y sentía que en cualquier momento una mano blanca saldría de debajo de la cama para atraparla, así que acabaron todas en el cuarto de Erza.

Al menos sería una noche tranquila... Sólo la noche lo fue. Desperté maquillado, tenia bigotes exageradamente grandes, ojos como un mapache, labios rojos y palabras escritas por toda mi cara, desde "I love you, Natsu" hasta "Me pica el culo" ¿Debo decir quien fue?

Me dirigí con cuidado de no hacer ruido a la cocina, agarre hielo y lo puse en una bolsa para llevar más cantidad. Decidí que primero caería Natsu, luego Jellal, después revisaría si las chicas habían tenido algo que ver. Coloque varios cubos de hielo sobre la piel del pelirosa, porque si, en verdad duerme desnudo, al menos no se saca la ropa interior. Me apresure en ponerle hielo a Jellal también aunque él tenia la cara pintada igual que yo y salí del cuarto, cerrándolo detrás de mi.

Entre silenciosamente al cuarto de las tres muchachas y vi que Juvia tenia la cara pintada pero Erza y Lucy no. Ay... Supongo que tengo que hacerlo justo, le puse hielo a las tres por las dudas. Salí corriendo de la habitación y me quede en la cocina tranquilamente, nada había pasado.

Se me paso por la mente ponerle un pescado en la cara a Natsu, pero el grito que dio me saco de mis pensamientos. Como es usual nos peleamos, pero esta vez no fue Jellal el que nos separo, sino Erza. Dios... Recuérdenme tampoco meterme con ella, parece un demonio molesto. Desayunamos todos juntos y a las diez salimos, por suerte el auto era espacioso y entrabamos los seis. Jellal conducía con Erza como copiloto, los demás íbamos atrás.

_-Sobre la canción, que sea creíble. ¿Si?_ -Natsu empezó a ponerle condiciones a Lucy mientras ella miraba por la ventana- _que parezca de amor verdadero. ¿Ok?_

_-Ya lo sé_ -suspiro la rubia.

_-Y la debes tener máximo en tres días._

_-¿¡Qué!?_

_-Soy impaciente_ -informo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-Debes estar agradecida Juvia, tu reto es más fácil_ -le dije a la peliazul con una media sonrisa- _debes subirte conmigo a todos los juegos que quiera._

**PV: Juvia**

Creo que Gray quedara sordo... Sólo a él se le ocurre hacerme subir a a montaña rusa. Voy a quedarme afónica de nuevo, bien. Pero de todas formas esto se siente bien. Puedo gritar sin miedo a que me miren raro porque todos los demás también lo están haciendo. Creo que Lucy y Erza gritaban por lo mismo que yo más que por otra cosa. Podíamos desahogarnos, sacar todos los nervios y preocupaciones que teníamos dentro. Agradecí al final que eligieran esa atracción, me sentía relajada al bajar aunque algo mareada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

De repente nos vimos rodeados por personas que tomaban fotos, Fans. Me había olvidado completamente de este detalle. Los chicos sonrieron a las cámaras, se sacaron fotos con los Fans y firmaban autógrafos. Creo que nunca había estado tan rodeada de personas. ¿Así sería también cuando debutaramos? Por un momento sentí algo de miedo, además de creer que estoy fuera de lugar ahí. Nos apartamos disimuladamente hasta quedar fuera del montón de gente.

_-Supongo que es normal para ellos_ -comento Erza sin apartar los ojos.

_-Y vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos también_ -Lucy estaba igual que ella.

_-¿Pero... Por qué nos sacaron fotos a nosotras? Nadie nos conoce aún_ -mientras nos íbamos varias chicas hicieron eso, llamando mi atención.

_-No sé, puede ser cualquier cosa_ -Erza le resto importancia y continuamos hablando hasta que los chicos volvieron.

Se disculparon por todo eso y decidieron el siguiente juego, el tren fantasma. No recuerdo haber subido a uno que diera tanto miedo, el de mi país era un paseo por un campo de rosas en comparación. Nuevamente, deje a Gray sordo. A este paso va a ser Beethoven 2.0. Luego de subirnos al tercer juego juntos nos dividimos en tres grupos de dos, cumpliendo mi reto me quede con Gray. Natsu tenia ganas de molestar a Lucy y Erza se quedo con Jellal.

Al salir de las sombrillas voladoras tropecé, pero antes de que cayera Gray me sujeto por la cintura. Sentí cientos de miradas sobre nosotros y creo que esto va a traer alguna complicación... Poco a poco me puse roja como un tomate.

**PV: Natsu**

Me sentía un poco extraño, había ido con Lucy para molestarla y pensaba que iba a estar a la defensiva, preparada para cualquiera de mis bromas. Pero en lugar de eso reía como una niña pequeña con cada cosa que veía, se notaba emoción en su mirada. Y lo que me extrañaba era la sensación que me daba verla así. ¿Alegría? Creo que es eso, estoy feliz de que se divierta. ¿Por qué? No sé.

_-¡Vamos allí!_ -me arrastro a la rueda de la fortuna y nos subimos juntos.

Desde allá arriba se podía ver todo el parque y la playa que estaba cerca del mismo, el aire era fresco y agradable. Lucy estaba deleitada con todo eso.

_-¿Es la primera vez que subes a esto?_ -me hizo pensar.

_-Sip_ -me miro con una sonrisa- _¿Se nota?_

_-Un poco_ -bastante. La vuelta era lenta y se había formado un incómodo silencio.

_-¿Por qué una canción?_ -pregunto de repente la rubia devolviendome a la realidad, alce una ceja para mostrarle que no entendía de que hablaba- _el reto._

_-Ah_ -volví a mirar a la distancia pensativo- _no lo sé, fue lo que me vino a la mente en ese momento_ -era la verdad, aunque no parecía satisfacerla esa respuesta. Últimamente hay varias cosas que no sé porque hago, sabia que tanto trabajo iba a volverme loco en algún momento. Sin darme cuenta empece a mover el asiento hacia adelante y atrás, era costumbre porque siempre lo hacia cuando subía para fastidiar a Gray o Gajeel.

_-¡No hagas eso!_ -pidió la Heartfilia asustada y tomándome por el brazo.

La vuelta estaba terminando y para cuando el juego se detuvo para que nosotros bajáramos todavía la miraba curioso, hasta que sentí el flash de una cámara.

**PV: Erza**

Nunca había subido a un juego tan aterrador como el tal "Martillo"... Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca, mientras Jellal iba tan risueño como si estuviéramos comiendo helado. ¿Cuando iba a terminar el juego? ¡Me quiero bajar! Cuando el juego se detuvo quede tan mareada que me sujete a lo primero que encontré, resulto ser Jellal que vio mi estado y me ayudo a salir. Con lo que ninguno contaba eran las fotos que nos tomaron y significaban una cosa: rumores. Típico...

...

Una vez regresamos a la casa ya eran las cinco de la tarde, pensábamos ir a cenar más tarde pero luego de todo lo sucedido pensamos que si hacíamos eso iba a ser más motivante a los rumores que seguro comenzaban a correr. No nos habíamos parado a pensar en eso antes de salir. ¿¡A quién se le ocurre!? De todas formas podíamos aclarar todo y listo.

Cenamos en la casa y los chicos se fueron a su hogar con Gajeel y Loke. Mañana teníamos que volver a las prácticas y demás cosas. Mientras rezaríamos porque las fotos tomadas no se hicieran públicas, algo en vano.

...

_-¿¡Qué es esto!?_ -Makarov usaba una tablet manejada por Virgo para mostrarnos una galería de fotos tomadas ayer. Estaban desde las más tontas a las más comprometedoras.

_-Podemos explicarlo_ -empezó Jellal que había preparado una explicación rápida y directa por si algo así sucedía- _es que..._

_-¡Me encanta!_

_-¿Qué?_ -dijimos todos a coro sin creerlo.

_-Es perfecto, piénsenlo_ -nos quedamos en silencio escuchando- _cuando ellas debuten tendrán una gran popularidad en América, ustedes la tienen en Asia y bastante en Europa, tampoco son desconocidos en África. Esto los ayuda a todos._

_-¿Entonces...?_ -creo que me hago una idea de lo que quería decir con todo eso.

_-¡Nadie va a negar nada!_ -ordeno con una gran sonrisa de niño pequeño- _pero tampoco deben hacer nada oficial, simplemente actuaran como si estuvieran en algo y no quieren que nadie los descubra._

_-Claro, porque saliendo al parque así lo mantendríamos en secreto muy bien_ -el lado sarcástico de Natsu salio a flote.

_-Bien, digan que son amigos sólo_ -nos guiño un ojo y se paro sobre el escritorio- _además tengo otra noticia. El grupo de Fairy Blaze tendrá en total cinco integrantes, tres son ustedes y a las otras dos las conocerán pronto._

_-¿Qué tan pronto?_ -pregunto Lucy curiosa.

_-Una de ellas llegara en media hora_ -wow, era muy pronto.

En lo que esperábamos a que llegara fuimos conociendo a otros artistas de la empresa. Entre ellos hubieron dos grupos que llamaron mi atención. Uno era de cinco chicas: la líder, Ultear. Rapera, Kagura. Bailarina principal, Cana. Voz principal, Meredy. La menor, Wendy. Me llamo mucho la atención que Wendy tuviera 15 años, pocos debutan a esa edad y ella lo hizo a los 14. El otro grupo que capto mi atención se trataba de cuatro chicos y una chica: el líder, Rufus. La bailarina principal, Yukino, Los dos raperos, Olga y Sting. Y el vocalista principal, Rogue. Al parecer eran como la "competencia" de los DS, pero eran más amigos que otra cosa. Nos contaron que cuando se conocieron competían hasta caer rendidos, apenas lo creí al ver lo bien que se llevaban. Incluso se ofrecieron a prestar su ayuda en lo que necesitáramos, resultaron agradables.

Y... Finalmente paso la media hora. Estábamos en la sala de prácticas cuando llego nuestra nueva compañera, aunque no tenia que pasar por las pruebas que nosotras si el Presidente afirmo que nos iba a ayudar y estaba emocionada por conocernos.

Se trataba de una pequeña peliazul con expresión alegre y simpática. De grandes ojos marrones y una cinta naranja que le recogía el cabello. Se presento como Levy McGarden.

_-Es un placer conocerlas. ¡Estaba muy ansiosa! Espero que nos llevemos bien_ -nos sonrió a todas en general y nada más verla supe que así sería, no creo que fuéramos a tener algún problema.

Comenzamos a practicar todas juntas durante un rato, Levy nos ensañaba en que era buena y nosotras ella. Nos dijo que nos ayudaría en todo y así de paso ella también mejoraba. Al final del día nos enteramos de que la siguiente prueba se trataba de componer una canción nosotras mismas.

_-Bien, puedo sacarme dos cosas de una vez_ -comento contenta Lucy.

_-¿Por qué?_ -pregunto Levy que no estaba al tanto del reto, luego de que se lo explicáramos hizo una mueca extraña- _es raro que Natsu haga ese tipo de retos. ¿Sera que...?_ -una sonrisa se formo en su rostro pero no acabo de decir nada.

_-Hmm... Creo que voy a hacer una canción de desamor_ -comento al aire Juvia.

_-Yo no sé, quizás de los sueños y esas cosas_ -mi mente trabajaba en varias opciones pero esa era mi favorita.

Pasamos un rato intentando decidir hasta que a eso de las siete decidimos ir a descansar para así estar con todas las energías al día siguiente. Hablamos con Levy sobre que viniera a vivir con nosotras para así poder conocernos mejor y pasar más tiempo juntas, dijo que le encantaría pero tenia que organizar todo así que tardaría un poco.

Caminábamos tranquilamente las cuatro y los cinco chicos a la salida, pero no esperábamos que fuera estuviera lleno... No de Fans, sino de periodistas. Oh, oh.

* * *

asdasd Lo sé, me volví a retrasar y creo que es una mala costumbre que debería quitarme pero si supieran lo vaga que soy... D: No voy a dar excusas, simplemente hay temporadas en que la imaginación esta seca~

Y si, le cambie la edad a Wendy porque me pareció demasiado pequeña ~.~

**AnikaSukino 5d:** Sinceramente también me pregunto eso, todavía no estoy segura de con quien emparejarlo o que simplemente no se enamore... No sé, ya veré que hago con Loke :3 El GaLe no ubique del todo cuando empezara, creo que en uno o dos capítulos más.

**meigore:** ¡Que bueno que te guste! *3*

**IvvyLG14:** Me alegra~ Hmm Creo que al final fue más o menos igual la cantidad de momentos entre las parejas, me pareció el mejor momento para poner cosas así xD

**Beln Heartphilia:** Graciaas :3

**valen dg:** Hmm... Supongo que Levy~ Ni yo estoy segura xD

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Quizás, quizás, quizás. A veces me sorprendo a mi misma con las cosas que acabo escribiendo así que no afirmo nada xD Además me encanta dejar a la gente con la curiosidad =D Queda una más, creo que es obvio e.e

**Mirely Houndoom:** Y un despistado~ Jajaja

**PatashifyDragneel:** Totalmente u.u Pero comienza a sentir maripositas (?)

** Andy mr:** Lo hice sin darme cuenta xD Natsu tiene una personalidad más infantil y cabeza hueca que los demás, me pareció que encajaba más *Pensativa*

**shinami69:** Me alegra que te gustara =3 A veces la curiosidad es buena *o*

**R-U-M-I-K:** Ya los empiezo a sacar Wii Poco a poco iré agregando más :)

**Janaa-chan:** Ya lo compensaran, creo xD

**Rirukasabe:** Amo dejarlos con un final así Sorry Jajaja Es con amor x)

**sweetdream98:** Me gusto la idea, seguramente lo haga *O*

**tomoOrrow:** Gracias por tus sugerencias y tomarte el tiempo :) Pero me acostumbre a escribir de esta forma y creo que no la cambiare a mitad de la historia xD Quizás sea un poco molesto a la vista pero es más simple entender la historia así, al menos para mi al organizarme . Ojala te gustara este cap ^^

**trululugummies:** Jajajaja Tuviste suerte, estaba a punto de agregar este capítulo cuando vi tu comentario xD No tuviste que esperar nada =O

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y leer la historia *w* Y de nuevo perdón por demorarme T_T *Les regala a todos un llavero de Happy*

¡Nos vemos! =3


End file.
